


AllSpark

by kessM



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Bay-Verse) Habt Ihr wirklich geglaubt, dass ein Mensch 2x mit mächtigen, außerirdischen Artefakten in Berührung kommen kann, ohne verändert zu werden? Folgt mir, wenn Ihr lesen wollt wie sich Sams Schicksal ändert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	AllSpark

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Ihr Lieben,
> 
> Bevor Ihr Euch an der FF gütlich tut, warne ich Euch, dass diese FF eine Fingerübung für mich ist, um zu sehen, ob ich noch kreativ schreiben kann (habe schließlich bereits seit fast 3 Jahren nicht einen Tastenschlag mehr gemacht^^°).  
> Zudem habe ich die Filme zu diesem Fandom nur 1x gesehen und zwar damals im Kino- und dann auch nur auf englisch… Warum ich dann jetzt ausgerechnet in diesem Fandom schreibe?- In den letzten Wochen habe ich einige sehr faszinierende Transformer-FFs gelesen. Und als ich mich eben hingesetzt habe, um zu sehen, zu was ich noch in der Lage bin, habe ich mich spontan für Transformers(Bay-Movies) entschieden^^  
> Da ich die FFs auch nur in Englisch lese, möchte ich mich vorab dafür entschuldigen, falls Ihr über englische Namen oder Bezeichnungen stolpern solltet.  
> (Solltet Ihr jedoch ein paar schöne dt. FF kennen, lasst es mich wissen^__^)
> 
> Warnings?- Keine Ahnung wohin mich diese kleine Übung führt. Das Einzige was ich bisher mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist, dass es slash sein wird… alles andere wird auch für mich eine Überraschung sein^^
> 
> Disclaimer: nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.
> 
> Legende:  
> ++Sparkverbindung++  
> #Cybertronisch#
> 
>  
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen^_____^

Er war umgeben von Schwärze.   
Tief dunkler Schwärze.   
Aber was hatte er auch erwartet?  
Megatron hatte ihn mit dem letzten Schuss richtig erwischt.   
Ihm war nur noch genug Kraft geblieben, sich zur Optimus‘ Spark-Kammer hochzuziehen und die Matrix hinein zu rammen.  
Er konnte noch das Aufleuchten der blauen Linsen erkennen, welches ihm verriet, dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte, aber danach umfing ihn nichtssagende, kalte Schwärze.   
  
War er tot?  
  
Aber wenn er tot war, wieso konnte er noch die undurchdringliche Schwärze erkennen?  
Und sich fragen, ob er wirklich tot war?  
  
Wie viel Zeit jetzt wohl schon vergangen war?  
Hatte Optimus Megatron in die Schranken weisen können?  
Ging es dem Prime gut?  
War er das einzige Opfer dieser Schlacht?  
Würden seine Eltern ihn doll vermissen?  
Würde Optimus ihm verzeihen können?  
Seinem Dickkopf und seine Kurzsichtigkeit, die ja erst zu dieser dreimal verhexten Jagd durch den Wald geführt und Optimus gezwungen hatte sein Leben für ihn- Sam- zu opfern?   
  
Nachdem sein letzter Gedanke verklungen war, konnte er ein leichtes Glucksen ausmachen.   
Es klang amüsiert und als ob es aus allen Richtungen kommen würde.   
Verwirrt blickte er sich um.   
Konnte inzwischen eine Aufhellung in der Dunkelheit um ihn herum erkennen.   
Und kam es ihm nur so vor oder spürte er unter seinen Füßen und um seinen Körper herum festen Wiederstand?  
  
Erneut hörte er das Glucksen.   
Und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht.   
Unter seinen Füßen schien der Boden immer fester zu werden.   
Und das Gefühl um seinen Körper herum verstärkte sich.   
Als ob… als ob er auf einer riesigen Hand sitzen würde.   
  
Verlor er denn jetzt im Tode endgültig den Verstand?  
  
„Nein, kleiner Sparkling, du verlierst nicht den Verstand.“, erklang es amüsiert.  
Die Stimme schien über ihm, weit über ihm, ihren Ursprung zu haben.   
„Und du bist auch nicht tot.“, schob die Stimme noch hinterher.   
Jetzt war er vollends verwirrt.   
Schon bevor Megatron ihn erwischt hatte, war er angeschlagen gewesen.   
Und der Schuss von dem Decepticon-Anführer hatte ihn voll erwischt.   
Er musste tot sein!  
  
„Normalerweise hast du Recht, Sparkling. Aber dir wird eine zweite Chance gewährt.“  
  
Er schluckte.  
Wie bitte?  
Er sollte zurück geschickt werden?  
Oh, diese Schmerzen wollte er sich wirklich nicht ausmalen, wenn er wieder in seinem Körper erwachte.   
  
Aber würden sich die Mediziner nicht wundern?  
Das sein Zustand nach so langer Zeit von gehirntot zu lebendig wechselte?  
  
„Sparkling, hier hat Zeit keine Bedeutung. Wenn du wieder zu Dir kommst, werden gerade Mal ein paar Minuten vergangen sein. Also durchaus noch im Rahmen des Vertretbaren.“, lachte sein immer noch unsichtbarer Gesprächspartner.   
  
Oookaaay… ein Problem gelöst, blieben nur noch ungefähr eine gefühlte Million übrig.   
Zum Beispiel würde es ihn doch schon ganz stark interessieren, warum ausgerechnet er wieder zurück geschickt wurde und was würde der Preis sein?  
Denn wenn er eines gelernt hatte: Nichts war umsonst.   
  
„Oh Sparkling, wie zynisch du doch schon bist.   
Einer der Gründe warum ich eingegriffen habe, ist, dass Optimus Prime deinen Tod nur sehr schwer verkraften würde.   
Er würde mit der Zeit immer weiter in die Dunkelheit abdriften und nach einer Weile sogar seinem Bruder Megatron Angst einjagen.“  
  
Oookaaay… sein Tod sollte dazu führen, dass Optimus- der, der von den Soldaten der NEST- Basis Big Buddha genannt wurde- zu einem größeren Tyrannen wurde als Megatron?  
Jupp- gaaanz sicher.  
Als ob er so viel Eindruck bei den Autobots und vor allem ihrem Anführer hinterlassen hätte.   
Er, der im Gegensatz zu ihnen nichts weiter war, als eine kleine Eintagsfliege, die sie aus welchen Gründen auch immer in ihrer Nähe duldeten.  
Er, der Schuld daran war, dass der AllSpark nicht mehr existierte.   
Er, der für den Völkermord an der Cybertronischen Rasse verantwortlich war.   
Er, der sich vollkommen und ohne jede Hoffnung auf Erwiderung in Optimus Prime verliebt hatte.   
Er, der sich ein Leben ohne den ruhigen Autobot nicht mehr vorstellen konnte und alles, aber auch alles für ihn tun würde- selbst wenn es hieß, dass er sein Leben geben musste, damit die Autobots ihren Anführer zurück bekamen.  
Er gab es ohne zu überlegen.   
Und ohne es zu bereuen.   
  
„Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass du der einzige bist, der so fühlt?  
Glaubst du denn, dass du mit dem, was du in den letzten 2 Jahren erlebt hast, jeden einzelnen Autobot- und da schließe ich auch ihren Prime mit ein- nicht schwer beeindruckt hast?   
Das sie dich so nah an sich heran gelassen hätten, wenn sie dir die Sache mit dem AllSpark nachtragen würden?“  
  
Auf diesen Fragekatalog fiel ihm nichts mehr ein.   
Absolut gar nichts.   
Es schien, als würde sein Hirn schon allein bei den Vorstellungen, die diese Fragen herauf beschwörten in den Streik treten.   
Kraftlos ließ er sich auf die Handfläche seines Begleiters gleiten.   
Seine Knie konnten die Last seiner Seele nicht mehr tragen.   
Er fühlte, wie sich die andere Hand behütend um ihn schloss und er an den Oberkörper des Autobots gedrückt wurde.   
Scheinbar direkt über der Spark-Kammer, da ihm eine wohlige Wärme entgegen schlug und sich in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete.   
  
„Mein kleiner Sparkling, du ahnst nicht, wie sehr dein Schicksal mit dem meines letzten Primes verbunden ist…“      
  
Er mochte vielleicht mit den Nerven am Ende sein, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass ihm die Formulierung entging.   
‚… MEINES letzten Primes…‘   
Wer zum Teufel war sein Gegenüber?  
Wenn es der war, den er aufgrund dieser Aussage vermutete, dann konnte er gleich nachdem er wieder zurück ins Leben gefunden hatte, sich selbst den Männern mit den weißen Kitteln übergeben.   
Denn das, was er vermutete, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Oder?  
  
„Glaube ruhig, Sparkling. Und ich verrate auch niemanden, dass du gezweifelt hast.“  
  
Er konnte die Belustigung heraus hören.   
Er konnte aber auch hören, dass diese Belustigung nicht bösartig gemeint war.   
Sie klang eher so wie die eines Elternteils, welches seinen verirrten Sprössling mit Humor auf den rechten Weg zurückführte.   
  
Er schluckte kurz, dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schaute auf.   
Und blickte geradezu in Linsen, die warm auf ihn hinunterblickten.   
Und von einem Violett waren, dass er nicht wirklich definieren konnte.  
Mal schimmerte es mehr bläulich, mal mehr rötlich.   
Vor allem aber strahlte der gesamte ‘Bot eine Güte und Freundlichkeit aus, dass ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde und er sich wohl das erste Mal seit langem so richtig entspannte.   
Trotz der gewaltigen Größe seines Gegenübers verspürte er nicht einen Funken Angst.   
Im Gegenteil- er fühlte sich geborgen, behütet, akzeptiert.  
Mit einem wohligen Seufzen lehnte er sich gegen die Hand, die ihm von hinten Schutz bot und schaute erwartungsvoll zu dem, eigentlich mystischem, Wesen hinauf.   
Wartete geduldig darauf, dass dieses ihm erklärte was es mit der letzten Bemerkung gemeint hatte.   
  
„Sam,“, hier schrak er doch ein wenig auf. Hatte ihn sein Gegenüber doch bisher immer als Sparkling bezeichnet. Ob es wohl daran lag, dass er endlich ruhiger geworden und bereit war zu zuhören?   
„Du gehst davon aus, dass der AllSpark zerstört wurde. Doch das, was sich tatsächlich aufgelöst hatte, war nur der weltliche Körper des AllSpark.  
Die Energie, welche den tatsächlichen AllSpark ausmacht, kann nicht zerstört werden. Genau so wenig wie sie „verdorben“ werden kann.   
Sie ist einfach.   
Sie existiert.   
Ich habe nach der Erschaffung des Universums einen Teil meiner Energie genommen und es auf die Reise durch das unendliche All geschickt.   
Wo immer sie landete, schuf sie Leben.  
Und zwar so vielfältig; es war eine wahre Freude den Lebensformen beim Wachsen zu beobachten.    
Doch nach einer Weile sammelte sich die von mir entsandte Energie an ihrem Ursprungsort- Cybertron.   
Meine erste Schöpfung, auf der ich das Leben so nah wie möglich nach meinem Vorbild geschaffen hatte.     
Sie floss in den Würfel, der bereits von Anfang an alle ‘Bots mit Energon und Sparklings versorgte.   
Je mehr Energie in den Würfel floss, umso schneller entwickelte sich Cybertron weiter.  
Bis das Goldene Zeitalter Einzug hielt.  
Die Bots waren technisch, moralisch, gesellschaftlich auf ihrem Höhepunkt.   
Stagnation setzte ein… und mit ihr kam die Unruhe… Ansichten änderten sich, Fraktionen wurden gebildet, Gewalt hielt mehr und mehr Einzug.  
Bis Megatron sich von allem was einen Cybertronier bisher ausgemacht hatte, lossagte und den endgültigen Frevel begann und den Würfel manipulierte, um die Kämpfe zu seinen Gunsten zu entscheiden.  
Was er nicht wusste, war, dass er damit nur die Oberfläche manipulierte um die Energie in die Bahn zu lenken, die er wollte, aber nicht die Energie als solches.  
Die Energie reagierte auf diese Einmischung Megatrons mit einem fast kompletten  Rückzug.   
Sie stellte kaum noch Energon her und auch die Sparkling-Rate ging enorm zurück.   
Bis Optimus sich gezwungen sah, den Würfel ins All zu schleudern, in der Hoffnung den AllSpark der angeblichen Korruption durch Megatron zu entziehen und den Autobots ein wenig Zeit und Atem zu verschaffen.   
Stattdessen eskalierte der Kampf weiter und trieb Cybertron an den Rande der Zerstörung…“  
  
Die einzelnen Gefühle, die beim Erzählen mitschwangen, waren es, die ihn davon überzeugten, dass es sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner tatsächlich um Primus handeln musste.   
Der Stolz und die Freude am Anfang, sowohl die Wehmut und grenzenlose Trauer zum Schluss trafen ihn ganz tief in der Seele.   
Er musste an sich halten, damit die Tränen nicht doch noch seine Wangen hinunter liefen.    
  
„Der Würfel streift eine Weile durchs All.   
Doch statt wie vorher Leben zu erschaffen, hielt sich die Energie zurück und fiel Schlussendlich in einen tiefen Dämmerschlaf, aus der sie erst geweckt wurde, als Bumblebee den Würfel verkleinerte…  
Danach kam der Würfel nur noch mit William Lennox, Mikaela Banes und dir in Berührung.  
Mit dir jedoch am längsten.  
Und du warst es, der sich dafür entschieden hatte, den langwierigen Konflikt zu lösen, indem du den Würfel in Megatrons Spark gerammt hast…“  
  
An dieser Stelle schluckte er schwer.   
Hätte er damals gewusst, was der Würfel für eine Bedeutung für das cybertronische Volk hat, hätte er wohl nicht so gehandelt.   
Schließlich war so der Wiederaufbau der Rasse und vielleicht auch ihres Heimatplanetes in unerreichbarer Ferne gerückt.   
  
„Sam, du hast gar keine andere Wahl gehabt.   
Dir ist damals nur noch dieser Weg geblieben.   
Und nicht ein Autobot macht dir deswegen einen Vorwurf.“  
  
Er wollte es glauben.   
Wirklich.  
Aber er wachte immer noch manchmal schreiend und schweißgebadet aus Albträumen auf.   
Albträume verursacht durch sein schlechtes Gewissen.   
Wenn doch…  
  
Die Hand, auf der er saß bewegte sich.   
Erschrocken blickte er auf und schaute Primus direkt ins Gesicht.   
Konnte die Mischung aus Belustigung und unendlicher Geduld ohne Probleme in den Gesichtsplatten ablesen.   
  
„Wie ich vorhin schon erklärt habe: die Energie des AllSparks ist nicht zerrstört.   
Sie hat sich lediglich einen neuen Körper gesucht.“  
  
Oookaaay… zumindest konnte er mit dieser Aussage sein Gewissen ein wenig erleichtern.   
Dennoch änderte das aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass der AllSpark sich inzwischen in einer Form befand, die für die Cybertronier nicht erreichbar war.   
  
„Und genau da irrst du dich, Sparkling.“, gluckste Primus in sich hinein.   
„Die Energie hat sich den nächsten Körper gesucht…“  
  
Oh oh, ihm schwante böses…   
  
„… sie hat sich in deinem Körper ein neues zu Hause gesucht.“  
  
…  
…  
…  
  
„Sam?“  
  
…  
…  
…  
  
„Entschuldige bitte, mir war, als hättest du gesagt, dass ich den AllSpark beherberge.“, stammelte er fassungslos.   
  
„… mmh ja, das habe ich.  
Allerdings ist die Lage komplizierter.“  
  
Komplizierter?   
Was bitteschön konnte komplizierter sein, als die Tatsache, dass sich eine außerirdische Übermacht in ihm niedergelassen hatte? Oder lautete es nicht eigentlich doch richtiger: ein Teil einer göttlichen Macht?  
  
Erneut konnte Primus sein Amüsement nicht zurückhalten.  
Was sich auch deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus hören ließ:  
„Seit dem Vorfall arbeitet der AllSpark daran, dir einen eigenen Spark zu geben, da er erkannt hat, dass er in dir den perfekten Partner für meinen letzten Prime gefunden hatte.   
Er wollte euch in den kommenden Jahren durch eure Sparks aneinander binden.“  
  
Er konnte nur sprachlos blinzeln.  
Hatte er eben richtig gehört?  
Ausgerechnet er kleiner Mensch sollte das Gegenstück zu Optimus sein?  
  
„Ja Sam, genau das bist du.  
Doch dein Kontakt mit der Matrix hat einiges verkompliziert.   
Normalerweise hätte der Vorgang den ich eben erwähnt habe, Jahre gebraucht.   
Sowohl du als auch der Rest der ‘Bots hätten Zeit genug gehabt, euch mit den Gedanken vertraut zu machen, dass du zum einen der Spark-Partner Optimus‘ bist und zum anderen deine Lebensdauer der eines Cybertroniers angepasst wurde.   
Mit der Zeit wärt ihr dann auf den AllSpark in dir aufmerksam geworden und hättet einen neuen geeigneten Körper für ihn suchen beziehungsweise auch bauen können.   
Durch die Matrix jedoch sah sich der AllSpark gezwungen, um die Schäden an deinem Körper einzudämmen, komplett mit dir zu verschmelzen und die Bindung an Optimus vor ran zutreiben um dich noch mehr im Diesseits zu verankern.   
Nur so konnte er den Spark-Partner Optimus‘ retten…“  
  
Oookaaay… wenn er das also eben richtig verstanden hatte, dann war er an Optimius gebunden und… wagte er tatsächlich es zu denken?... er war der AllSpark?  
Primus, das hörte sich selbst in seinem eigenen Kopf viel zu verrückt an.   
Er? Der AllSpark? Gebunden an den ‘Bot, der ihm schon seit Monaten schlaflose Nächte bescherte? Dessen warme dunkle Stimme ihm Schauer den Rücken entlanglaufen ließ, wann immer er sie hörte?  
Die Gummizelle wirkte immer einladender.  
  
„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich mein Kind anlügen würde?“, hielt Primus schmunzelnd dagegen.  
  
Kind?  
Was für ein Kind?  
…  
AllSpark ist gleich Teil von Primus‘ Energie ist gleich verschmolzen mit ihm ist gleich er Primus‘ Kind?  
…   
Wenn er ein Computer wäre, wäre jetzt der Punkt wo ihm sein System gesagt hätte: Vorsicht, Überladung!  
Doch so verfiel er nur in einen Schockzustand und hoffte, nein betete, dass Primus seine Schlussfolgerung wiederlegte.   
Stattdessen spürte er, wie sich die Hände schützend um ihn herum schlossen und er langsam aber sicher in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.   
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf Primus‘ warmer Brustplatte.   
Eine große Hand lag immer noch schützen über ihn.   
Leise seufzend stellte er sich dem „reboot“ und arbeitete sich noch mal durch alle ihm bekannten Fakten.  
Und je mehr er sich mit den Informationen auseinandersetzte, umso leichter fiel es ihm die Schlussfolgerungen anzunehmen.      
Nach einer Weile durchbrach er die entspannte Stille zwischen ihnen mit einem ergebenen Seufzer und einer Frage:   
„Wenn ich jetzt der AllSpark bin, was bedeutet das für mich? Was bedeutet es für die Cybertronier?“  
  
Er spürte an der Bewegung des Brustkorbes, wie Primus scheinbar einmal tief ein- und ausatmete.   
  
„Es bedeutet, dass du in der Lage bist, Energon herzustellen,  
Es bedeutet, dass du die Macht hast zu heilen, was eigentlich als unheilbar gilt.   
Und durch den Kontakt mit der Matrix bedeutet es, dass du in der Lage bist, die Sparks zurückzuholen, die zurückgeholt werden wollen.“  
  
Ihm wurde ganz anders zu mute.   
Das klang nach fast gottähnlichen Fähigkeiten.   
Und das gehörte alles ihm?  
Hatte er nicht mal irgendwo gelesen: Absolute Macht korrupiert absolut?  
Wo war der Haken?  
Er spürte, wie die Hand auf seinem Rücken ein wenig schwerer wurde.  
Wie um ihn vor dem, was jetzt gesagt werden musste, abzuschirmen.   
  
„Die Menschen sind in der Lage sich selbst fortzupflanzen.  
Eine Eigenschaft, die es auf Cybertron nicht gab.   
Wenn ein Paar Nachwuchs wollte, haben sie einen Prototyp gebaut oder haben ihn bauen lassen und sind zum AllSpark um die kleine leblose Hülle mit Hilfe eines Sparks beleben zu lassen.   
Der AllSpark macht sich jetzt jedoch diese eine Eigenschaft der Menschen zu Eigen.   
Er hat deinen Körper soweit vorbereitet, dass du in Zukunft in der Lage sein wirst Sparks zu empfangen, auszutragen und zu gebären…  
Bis sich die Anzahl der Cybertronier entspannt hat, wirst du nicht in der Lage sein zu entscheiden, wann du empfangsbereit bist.   
Erst wenn die Bevölkerung genügend aufgestockt ist, werden Optimus und du die Entscheidungsfreiheit über diesen Aspekt eures Lebens zurückerhalten.  
Alle ‘Bots, die bis zu dem Zeitpunkt geboren werden, werden genauso einzigartig sein, wie die Sparklinge vor dem Krieg.   
Sie werden zwar alle von Optimus und dir geschaffen, aber sie werden nicht untereinander verwandt sein.       
Erst wenn die Entscheidungsgewalt zu euch zurückkehrt, wird jeder einzelne Sparkling der aus deinem Leib kommen wird, nicht nur mit euch verwandt sein, sondern auch untereinander.  
Und jeder einzelne ‘Bot, dem du das Leben schenkst, wird ebenfalls über die Gabe der Fruchtbarkeit verfügen.   
So sorgt der AllSpark dafür, dass das Überleben der Rasse nicht mehr nur von ihm abhängig ist…“  
  
…  
  
Langsam lichtete sich das Dunkel um ihn herum.   
Wage konnte er wie aus weiter Ferne konstantes Piepen verschiedener Maschinen, sowie den hektischen Dialog zwischen verschiedenen Leuten wahrnehmen.   
In seiner Brust, dort wo normalerweise sein Herz schlug, konnte er ein Ziehen, sowie eine abgrundtiefe Trauer spüren.   
Irgendetwas stimme an diesem Gefühl nicht.   
Es kam nämlich nicht von ihm.   
Verwirrt folgte er dem fremden Gefühl.  
Tastete sich an dem Band, welches er zwischen sich und der anderen Person spürte, vorsichtig entlang.   
Bis er schließlich von einem gleißenden Licht umgeben war, welches ihn behütend umgab.   
++Sam?++, wurde er vorsichtig gefragt.   
Er kannte diese Stimme- diese Wärme, die sich daraufhin in ihm ausbreitete.   
++Optimus?++, hielt er vorsichtig dagegen.  
++Du bist tot.++  
Mit dieser Aussage wurde Sam erneut von einer Welle tiefster Trauer und Verzweiflung überrollt.   
Er hatte Mühe sich dagegen zu stemmen und nicht unterzugehen.   
Als er merkte, dass er so nicht weiterkam, öffnete er seine Seite des Bundes so weit, dass er das warme Licht, welches Optimus darstellte in eine beruhigende Umarmung zog.   
Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er damit zu dem Autobot durchdrang.   
Aber als die Tatsache, dass es sich bei ihm tatsächlich um Sam handelte, bei Optimus ankam, wurde er in eine feste und vor allem erleichterte Umarmung gezogen.   
++Du lebst!++, stellte der Prime fassungslos fest.++Aber wie?++    
An dieser Stelle hielt Sam ebenfalls inne.   
Wie, beim großen Primus, hatte er den Angriff Megatrons überlebt?  
Wage meinte er sich an ein Gespräch zu erinnern, in welchem ihm diese Tatsache, sowie noch ein paar andere Dinge erklärt wurden.   
Sobald er jedoch versuchte besagte Erinnerungen zu vertiefen, entwischten sie ihm.  
Optimus, der die divusen Bilder und Gesprächsfetzen ebenfalls mitbekam, verstärkte die Umarmung um seinen Spark-Partner.   
++Ganz ruhig Sam. Du bist gerade erst von den Toten zurückgekehrt.   
Sobald sich die Lage ein wenig entspannt, bin ich sicher, dass die Erinnerung zu dir zurückkehrt.++   
Schicksalsergeben folgte er dem Rat seines Partners.   
Und bemerkte so die Verwirrung die sich in dem anderen breitmachte, als seine Prozessoren ihn darauf aufmerksam machten, dass Sam eigentlich ein Mensch war und eigentlich kein Spark besaß und somit auch nicht sein Spark-Partner sein konnte.   
++Sam? Bist du es wirklich?++  
++Ja.++, bestätigte er und erwiderte die liebevolle Umarmung.   
++Aber wie…?++  
An dieser Stelle zog sein Körper ihn zurück in die Welt des Bewusstseins.  
  
Nachdem seine Eltern ihn endlich aus ihren erleichterten Armen entließen und Mikaela ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er sich nicht noch mal vor seiner Verantwortung als Bruder entziehen konnte, da sie ihn sonst persönlich wieder zurückholte, hatte er endlich genügend Freiraum um sich in den Frachtraum abzusetzen in dem die Autobots untergebracht waren.     
Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er zu der rotblauen Altform des Prime.  
Mit einer flüchtigen Berührung strich er über die Tür des Beifahrers und kroch schließlich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer in die Fahrerkabine des Trucks.   
Vollkommen entspannt ließ er sich ins warme Leder gleiten.   
Genoss wie die Rückenlehne sich seiner Form anpasste und die Temperatur ein wenig erhöht wurde, damit ihm nicht kalt wurde.   
Mit einer dankbaren Geste strich er liebevoll über das schwarze Leder und spürte, wie daraufhin ein leichtes Schaudern durch Optimus zu gehen schien.   
„Wir müssen reden.“, durchbrach Optimus nach einer Weile ihre entspannte Ruhe.   
Er nickte.   
Sagte jedoch nichts, sondern wartete auf Optimus.   
„Obwohl es unmöglich ist, da wir verschiedenen Spezies angehören, sind wir dennoch durch einen Spark-Bund miteinander verbunden.   
Nicht das ich etwas gehen das Band als solches einzuwenden hätte.“, versicherte ihm der Prime schnell.   
Leicht lächelnd strich er dem Autobot erneut übers Leder.   
Spürte erneut das leichte Schauern und aktivierte das erste Mal seit Stunden ihre Verbindung zu einander:   
++Danke Optimus.++  
++Hast du ein paar Antworten auf die ganzen Fragen, oder tappst du auch im Dunkeln?++  
Sam lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen weiter zurück.   
Er war dabei so tief in sich versunken, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie der Sitz sich langsam in die Senkrechte neigte.  
++Ich glaube, es hat mit dem AllSpark und der Matrix zu tun.   
Ich weiß, dass mein menschliches Herz in einen Spark umgewandelt wurde und der Rest meines Körpers im Grunde genommen genauso robust ist, wie der eurige.   
Des weiteren meine ich mich daran zu erinnern, dass meine Lebensdauer der euren angepasst wurde und wir definitiv Spark-Partner sind… Aber an mehr kann ich mich leider nicht erinnern. Tut mir leid.++  
++Schon gut.++, seufzte Optimus auf. Meinte dann zögerlich:  
++Geht das denn in Ordnung?   
Ist es in Ordnung für dich für den Rest deines wohl ziemlich langen Lebens ausgerechnet an mich gebunden zu sein? Ich meine Du und Mikaela…++  
Oh- schien, als wäre er nicht der Einzige mit Unsicherheiten so groß wie das Sonnensystem.   
Aber versicherte ihm die Frage, dass Optimus wohl genauso fühlte wie er.  
Es aber wie er, vor dem Ägypten-Debakel nicht geschafft hatte, sich diese Gefühle  einzugestehen und auf den anderen zu zugehen.   
++Optimus, Mikaela und ich wissen, dass uns ein starkes Band verbindet.  
Aber wir haben schon vor einer ganzen Weile festgestellt, dass es sich dabei um ein geschwisterliches Band handelt. Und nicht das Band der Liebe, welches Paare aneinander bindet.   
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich mich bereits seit Monaten auf nichts anderes konzentrieren kann, als auf dich.   
Du bist es, der mir durch den Kopf geht, wenn ich morgens aufwache.   
Du bist es, mit dem ich alle meinen kleinen Erfolge und Verluste teilen möchte.   
Du bist es, mit dem ich abends gemeinsam einschlafen möchte.++  
An dieser Stelle keuchte Sam überrascht auf.   
Hatten doch einige Kabel sich seine Versunkenheit zunutze gemacht und schlichen sich jetzt unter seine Hosenbeine und sein T-Shirt. Strichen über seine nackten Arme und liebkosten seine Wangen.  
„Primus…“, stöhnte er auf.   
Einige der Kabel schoben sein Shirt hoch und schafften so mehr Angriffsfläche für den Rest.   
Er spürte, wie Optimus ihn an mehreren Stellen gleichzeitig reizte und schließlich auch anfing mit seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen.   
Über die linke wurde leicht gestrichen, während die rechte mit Kraft gezwirbelt wurde.   
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei bäumte Sam sich den Kabeln entgegen.   
Als Antwort schlängelte sich eines um seinen Hals und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt still zu halten.  
Andere hingegen knöpften seine Hose auf und beförderten sie zu seinem Shirt auf den Boden.   
Er konnte den Ruck spüren der durch Optimus ging, als dieser sah, dass Sam nichts weiter drunter trug, sondern gleich seine stramme Härte der Welt Preis gab.   
Die Kabel, welche seine Brustwarzen liebkosten, schlängelten sich um die braunen Knospen herum und zogen zu.   
Sam, der niemals gedacht hätte, dass Schmerz dermaßen erregend sein konnte, schrie laut auf.   
Wollte sich erneut aufbäumen, doch der leichte Druck um seinen Hals erinnerte ihn daran, dass dies nicht möglich war.   
Wenn Optimus so weiter machte, dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde sich ergießen.   
Der Prime schien das zu spüren, da sich eines der Kabel um die Wurzel seiner Erregung schlängelte und umschloss.   
Er stöhnte frustriert auf.   
War jedoch vollkommen hilflos der Willkür Optimus‘ ausgesetzt, da dieser jetzt auch noch seine Arme fixierte.   
Sam stemmte seine Füße gegen das Armaturenbrett, um wenigstens so ein wenig Gegendruck zu erzeugen.  
Er bemerkte, wie einige der unzähligen feinen Kabel, die die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel entlangstrichen, weiter nach unten wanderten und sich um seine Knöchel schlangen. Damit hatte Optimus ihn vollkommen in der Gewalt.   
Doch statt sich eingeengt zu fühlen, ließ Sam sich fallen.   
Gab sich ganz den Gefühlen hin, die Optimus in ihm auslöste.   
Öffnete fast schon automatische den Mund, als ein Kabelbündel zärtlich über seine Lippen strich.   
Er umspielte die Drähte, welche aus ihrer Isolierung hervor schauten mit seiner Zunge. Saugte und schluckte wie es ihm möglich war und spürte, wie sich die Innenkabine des Trucks immer mehr erhitzte. Wie Optimus unter ihm erzitterte.   
Diese leichten Erschütterungen schlichen Sam bis in die Knochen.   
Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr sagen, wo er aufhörte und Optimus anfing.   
Er wollte noch mehr von seinem Partner in sich aufnehmen.  
Wollte komplett mit ihm verschmelzen.   
Deswegen entspannte er seine Kehle und ermöglichte es Optimus so noch tiefer in ihn einzudringen.   
Gleichzeitig umspielte ein etwas dickeres Kabel seinen Eingang.   
Schmierte die Rosette mit einer warmen öligen Substanz ein, nur um sich dann ganz langsam vorzutasten.   
Der junge Mann reagierte mit einem zusammenziehen der Muskeln und hätte wohl so laut aufgeschrien, das selbst die Schallisolierung, welche die Kabine umgab versagt hätte. Stattdessen fiel die Schluckbewegung besonders heftig aus, was dazu führte, dass Optimus mit einem Ruck tief in ihn eindrang und auch noch seine Prostata traf.   
Sam versuchte sich aufzubäumen, doch die Fesseln hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle.   
Jedoch gab Optimus ihm einige Momente, um wieder ein wenig runterzukommen und sich an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen.   
Hätte Optimus ihm nicht den Penisring umgelegt, dann wäre er bereits jetzt mit einer gewaltigen Eruption gekommen.  
Der Prime nutzte die Zeit, um die enge Passage noch weiter mit der öligen Substanz anzufüllen, um später den eigentlichen Akt mit seinem Partner zu erleichtern.   
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bewegte Optimus das Kabel hin und her.   
Zog sich ein wenig zurück und mied den G-Punkt seines Gefährten.   
Wenige Minuten später spürte Sam, wie sich ein weiteres Kabel in ihn hineinschlich und dem anderen Kabel half ihn weiter zu weiten.   
Er fühlte sich jetzt schon vollkommen voll.   
Aber es schien, als ob Optimus ihn auf etwas größeres vorbereitete.   
Allein diese Vorstellung ließ ein wohliges Schauern durch seinen ganzen Körper laufen.   
Sam wimmerte, als Optimus sich nach mehreren Minuten vollkommen aus ihm zurückzog.   
Fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln um seinen Eingang zusammenzogen, um der Leere in seinem Inneren entgegenzuwirken.   
Optimus verstärkte zum Ausgleich die Streicheleinheiten, die er dem gesamten Körper Sams zukommen ließ.   
Dann, als er sein Schnittstellenkabel soweit hatte, verstärkte er den Halt um die Oberschenkel, sowie den Oberkörper Sams.   
Brachte seinen jungen Partner so dazu, sich noch weiter zu öffnen und hielt ihn in dieser Position. Machte ihn komplett bewegungsunfähig.   
Er spürte, wie sich die Muskeln Sams anspannten.  
Nicht, um sich aus seiner dominanten Umklammerung zu befreien, sondern weil er erneut mit einem Aufbäumen reagiert hätte, als er das mächtige Kabel an seinem Eingang spürte.   
Der Prime träufelte noch mehr von dem Gleitöl in die Ritze.   
Bewunderte, wie es die zarte Haut seines Partners hinunter lief. Sie zum Glänzen brachte, nur um schlussendlich auf seinem Leder zu landen.   
Bei Sam hingegen hatte das Gehirn jeden weiteren bewussten Gedanken eingestellt.  
Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf jedes einzelne Gefühl welches Optimus‘ Handeln in ihm auslöste.   
Wimmerte um den Kabelstrang in seiner Kehle, als das mächtige Kabel sich langsam durch seine Rosette schob.  
Ganz langsam und mit vielen Pausen drang sein Partner so tief in ihn ein, wie sein Körper es erlaubte.   
Erst als der Prime wirklich nicht mehr vorwärts kam, hielt er inne.   
Dann zog er sich sowohl mit seinem Schnittstellenkabel, als auch mit dem Strang vorsichtig aus Sam zurück, nur um den zurückgegebenen Platz mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung erneut zu erobern.   
Sam schrie auf.  
Bäumte sich gegen seine Fesseln auf.   
Doch Optimus hielt ihn weiterhin in seinem zärtlichen Gefängnis gefangen.   
Hilflos war er dem kräftigen Rhythmus des Prime ausgeliefert.   
Konnte nichts tun, als dieser immer und immer wieder tief in ihn eindrang, seine Prostata reizte.  
Ihn komplett in Besitz nahm und nicht zuließ, dass er etwas von der Leidenschaft an ihn zurückgab.   
Die Reizüberflutung wurde fast zu viel, als seine Erregung mit zärtlichen Berührungen liebkost wurde.   
Die Schluckbewegungen um den Kabelstrang wurden immer hektischer, die Muskelbewegungen um das Schnittstellenkabel immer kräftiger.   
Als Optimus jedoch mit einem weiteren Kabel auch noch anfing seine Hoden zu massieren, war es um Sam, trotz des Penisringes, geschehen.   
Er kam so heftig, dass er nur noch weiß sah und die Muskeln sich dermaßen verkrampften, dass Optimus durch die Einengung ebenfalls kam.   
Als Sam spürte, wie sich der warme Erguss in ihm ausbreitete und ihn immer mehr ausfüllte, konnte er gar nicht anders als erneut mit einem Orgasmus zu reagieren, obwohl der andere gerade mal abgeklungen war…   
  
Sam kam wieder zu sich, als er fühlte, wie sich etwas tief in ihm bewegte.   
Wie seine wieder erwachte Erregung mit Druck massiert wurde und seine Brustwarzen erneut gezwiebelt wurden.   
Keuchend nahm er die Liebkosungen um den Kabelstrang in seinem Mund wieder auf.   
Da Sam spürte, wie Optimus ihn mit Leichtigkeit nahm und er sich immer noch ausgefüllt fühlte, ging er davon aus, dass Optimus sich nach ihrem ersten Beisammensein gar nicht erst aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte, sondern in ihm geruht und somit verhindert hatte, das sein erster Erguss aus Sam lief.   
Primus, war Sam angetörnt.   
Schon der Gedanke, dass Optimus ihn nahm und nahm und somit immer mehr füllte, ohne seinem Körper die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Erguss des Prime loszuwerden, schaffte es, dass er erneut kam und Optimus mit sich riss.   
Und wie Sam es sich gedacht hatte, nachdem ihr Orgasmus ein wenig ausgeklungen war, fing Optimus erneut an, seinen G-Punkt zu reizen.   
Und ihn immer weiter zu füllen…  
  
Nur mit Müh und Not konnte Sam die Decke Morpheus‘ von sich schieben und sich langsam zur Welt der Wachen vorarbeiten.   
Mit einem wohligen Seufzen kuschelte er sich noch einmal in das warme weiche Leder, welches ihn umgab.   
++Guten Morgen, Sam.++, durchbrach der warme Bariton seines Gefährten das morgendliche Dämmern.   
Er antwortete mit einem:  
++mmh…++ und fing an sich zu rekeln und zu strecken.   
Die Rückenlehne stellte sich langsam wieder auf und er war gezwungen sich dem neuen Tag zu stellen.   
„Morgen, Optimus.“, nuschelte er noch etwas verschlafen.   
Dann öffnete er die Augen und stellte fest, dass er im Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen war.   
Dann bemerkte er, dass er ohne seine Kleidung in eben diesem saß.   
Und dann fiel ihm ein, wie er und Optimus die vergangene Nacht verbracht hatten.   
Statt verlegen zu werden, spürte er wie sein Blut erneut in Wallung geriet.   
Schonungslos erstickte er seine amourösen Gefühle im Keim.  
Denn wenn er ihnen nachgab, wusste er, dass er niemals mehr aus der Kabine herauskam.   
Ein amüsiertes Schnauben holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück:   
„Dagegen hätte ich überhaupt nichts einzuwenden.“  
Kopfschüttelnd griff Sam nach seiner Hose:   
„Natürlich nicht, du Kontrollfreak.“, warf er seinem Gefährten liebevoll vor.  
„Letzte Nacht hast du dich aber nicht beschwert.“, schmunzelte der Prime.   
Augenrollend streifte sich Sam sein Shirt über, enthielt sich aber jeden weiteren Kommentars. Stattdessen schmunzelte er nur in sich hinein, da er wusste, dass sein Gefährte Recht hatte.  
Er hielt jedoch kurz inne, als er mit einem besorgten Unterton gefragt wurde:   
„Wie geht es dir? Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen?“  
Verblüfft ging Sam in sich, konnte jedoch nur ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner unteren Region feststellen, sowie leichten Muskelkater, der jeden einzelnen Muskel zu betreffen schien.   
„Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, aber ich fühle mich gemessen an vergangener Nacht richtig gut. So gut wie keine Beschwerden.“  
Sam konnte die Verwunderung seines Partners spüren.  
Nach solch einem heftigen Liebesspiel wie dem ihren, hätte Sam mehr Spuren davontragen müssen.   
Stattdessen fühlte er sich fit und ausgeruht und mit den wenigen Folgen konnte er sich trotzdem ungehindert bewegen.   
„Scheint, als ob die Umwandlung meines Körpers noch mehr Vorteile hat, als wir vorher angenommen haben.“, meinte Sam mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.   
Wenn Optimus die Augen hätte rollen können, dann hätte er es jetzt getan.   
Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, seinen jungen Partner mit dem Sitzgurt an zu stupsen.          
Lachend beugte Sam sich vor und hauchte dem Armaturenbrett einen Kuss auf.  
Dann, mit dem Aufstehen, strich er noch einmal zärtlich darüber, ehe er die Tür öffnete und hinuntersprang.  
Womit er jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sich jede einzelne Altform so hingestellt hatte, dass sich ihn im Blick hatten.   
„…umh… Guten Morgen?“, grüßte er die restlichen Autobots ein wenig verunsichert.   
Hinter sich konnte er spüren, wie Optimus auf seinen Stoßfedern hin und her wippte.   
Durch ihre Verbindung spürte er die enorme Belustigung.   
++Habe ich etwas verpasst?++, erkundigte er sich bei seinem älteren Gefährten.   
Dieser musste sein Amüsement erst ein wenig eindämmen, ehe er antworten konnte.   
++Nein, sie aber auch nicht.++  
Nach einer kurzen Denkpause, wich jede Farbe aus Sams Gesicht, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, warum er so in Augenschein genommen wurde.   
Er hatte bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt gehabt, dass Optimus nicht in seinem privaten Hangar gestanden hatte, sondern in einem Frachtraum, den er sich mit seinen Kameraden teilte.  
Als er sich auch noch nach einer weiteren Minute nicht aus seiner Schreckstarre hatte reißen können, rollte Bee ein wenig vor und stupste ihn leicht an.   
„Hey Bee!“, grüßte er seinen Freund automatisch und strich ihm dabei über die Motorhaube.   
Erntete dafür aber nur ein fragendes Zirpen.   
Erneut wurde Sam die Situation bewusst und fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durch seine braunen Locken.  
Dann räusperte er sich kurz und meinte:  
„… na ja, was soll ich sagen?“, hier räusperte er sich erneut. Dann jedoch zuckte er mit den Schultern und entschied sich nach vorn zu preschen:   
„Wie euch sicherlich nicht entgangen ist, haben wir, Otimus und ich, uns dazu entschlossen zu unseren Gefühlen zu stehen…“  
Auf diese Ansage hin, herrschte erst mal Ruhe, dann fing Ironhide heftig an zu fluchen.  
Sams Unwohlsein verflog jedoch, als Ironhide sich zu Ratchet umdrehte und diesen anzischte:   
„Primus-verdammt-noch-mal! Jetzt schulde ich Dir eine Energon-Ration. Warum haben diese beiden blinden Idioten auch ausgerechnet jetzt erkannt, was sie fühlen? Hätten sie nicht noch mindestens ein halbes Jahr damit warten können?“  
Und damit fiel Ironhide zurück in seine Muttersprache.  
Kassierte sich jedoch dafür von Ratchet einen Stoß an die hintere Stoßstange, als der Medi-Bot dem Waffenexperten zu zischte:  
„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen- oder willst du Bumblebee komplett versauen?“  
Der gelbe Scout reagierte mit empörten Klicken und Zirpen.   
Zur Sams großen Verwunderung konnte er der Unterhaltung ohne weitere Probleme folgen- selbst als die ‘Bots ins cybertronische wechselten.   
Und Junge, aber Ironhide konnte vielleicht fluchen.   
Dann setzte bei ihm der Verstand erneut ein und mit einem zaghaften: „Leute?“ unterbrach er die feurige Verteidigungsrede Bumblebees, dass er schließlich kein Sparkling mehr sei.   
Trotzdem er so leise gesprochen hatte, unterbrachen die ‘Bots ihre Diskussion und wandten sich ihm erneut zu.   
Waren verwundert, als sie ihn mit erneut blassem Gesicht gegen ihren Prime gelehnt sahen.   
„Sam?“, erkundigte sich Arcee bei dem jungen Mann.   
„Habt ihr eben cybertronisch miteinander gesprochen?“  
++Sam?Was ist los?++, fragte Optimus besorgt seinen Partner.   
++Ich glaube… ich bin in der Lage eure Muttersprache zu verstehen…++, erklärte Sam.   
Der junge Mann konnte Optimus sein Unglauben nicht wirklich übel nehmen.   
War er doch selbst noch damit erfüllt.   
#Bist du dir sicher?#, hakte der Prime erneut nach. Doch diesmal benutzte er für alle klar und deutlich cybertronisch.  
„Scheint so.“, gab Sam ein wenig hilflos zurück.   
Erst jetzt schien auch dem Rest zu dämmern, dass Sam sie verstehen konnte.   
Ratchet reagierte damit, dass er den intensivsten Scan über den er verfügte, über den jungen Mann gleiten ließ.   
Da dieser so dicht an Optimus gelehnt stand, scannte er diesen gleich mit.   
Und war so überrascht über die Ergebnisse, dass er den Scan wiederholte.  
Auf Sams hochgezogener Augenbraue hin, meinte er:   
„Etwas scheint mit meinen Scannern nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Er zeigt nämlich an Stelle deines Herzens einen Spark an, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit dem von Optimus gebunden ist.“  
Wäre er in seiner Bipedal-Form, hätte er mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.   
Was sein Scanner ihm zeigte, war unmöglich.   
Auf der anderen Seite: Beide waren gestorben und wieder zurückgekommen und Sam schien jetzt cybertronisch zu verstehen.   
Er kehrte aus seinen Überlegungen zurück, als Sam sich räusperte:  
„Deine Scans sind nicht falsch.“  
Damit hatte er es geschafft dass sich bereits zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen absolute Stille über den Frachtraum legte.   
Nicht ein Stoßdämpfer machte ein Geräusch, nicht eine Hydraulik quietschte.   
„Sam, bist du dir im Klaren darüber, was du eben gesagt hast?“, fragte Ironhide vollkommen baff.   
Es war Optimus, der ihm- ihnen allen- antwortete:   
#Er ist mit einem Spark zurückgekommen, welcher im Moment seiner Entstehung an den meinigen gebunden worden ist. Des weiteren wissen wir, dass seine Lebensdauer der unsrigen angepasst wurde und sein Körper um einiges widerstandsfähiger ist, als vorher.  
Sam und ich sind uns sicher, dass noch mehr hinter dem steckt, doch leider kann er sich nicht an die Einzelheiten erinnern.   
Und ja Ratchet,#, unterbrach er den Einwand seines Medi-Bots mit einem Schmunzeln in der Stimme. #sobald ihm mehr einfällt wird er sich mit dir in Verbindung setzen, sofern es medizinisch notwendig ist.#  
Der Stahl hinter den letzten Wörtern machte dem Mediziner klar, dass das alles war, was sein Prime ihm zugestand.   
Solange er ohne diese neuen Informationen sich weiterhin um Sams Gesundheit kümmern konnte, ohne diesen zu gefährden, würde alles Weitere zwischen den beiden Spark-Partnern bleiben.   
Nicht das er das Optimus verübelte.  
Schließlich schützte er so seinen Gefährten.   
Das änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihn seine Neugierde nachts nicht in Ruhe aufladen lassen würde.   
Allen anderen ‘Bots war klar, dass über dem eben gehörten absolute Schweigepflicht bestand. Hatte ihr Prime die Erklärung doch in ihrer Muttersprache gegeben, um zu verhindern, dass der Rest der Menschen auf diesem Flieger etwas davon mit bekamen und eventuell so in eine Panik verfielen.   
  
  
  
Blinzelnd starrte Sam in die untergehende Sonne.   
Versuchte sich einzureden, dass die Tränen, die drohten seine Wangen herunterzulaufen, auf Sandkörnern in seinen Augen zurückzuführen sei.   
  
Sie hatten erst eine Zwischenlandung in einer kleinen Militärbasis, nur ungefähr drei Stunden von Tranquility entfernt, gemacht.   
Dort nutzte jeder die Gelegenheit das Flugzeug zu verlassen und sich die Beine beziehungsweise Räder ein wenig zu vertreten.   
So groß das Frachtflugzeug auch war, es war doch zu klein, um so viele Personen auf einmal für so lange Zeit zu transportieren.   
Nachdem die Menschen sich ein wenig frisch gemacht und ihren Magen mit einer warmen Mahlzeit gefüllt hatten, ging es daran, die Zivilisten unter ihnen zurück in ihr Leben zu integrieren.   
Als Simmons ihn gefragt hatte, was er jetzt vorhabe, hatte seine Mutter reingeredet und gemeint, dass ihr Sammy erst mal mit nach Hause käme, bevor sie ihn zurück an die Uni ließe.   
Sam hingegen schluckte einmal schwer und erwiderter mit fester Stimme:   
„Es tut mir leid, Mum, aber ich werde nicht mit nach Hause kommen.“  
Alle Gespräche gerieten daraufhin ins Stocken und erneut lagen alle Augen auf ihm.   
„Was?“, stotterte seine Mutter. War sie es doch nicht gewohnt, dass sich einer ihrer Männer so entschieden gegen ihre Entscheidung aussprach.   
„Ist dir die Uni etwa wichtiger als deine Eltern? Eltern, die erst vor ein paar Tagen mit angesehen haben, wie ihr einziges Kind gestorben ist?“, ereiferte sich die energische Frau.  
Sam spürte, dass sie kurz davor war ins hysterische abzugleiten.   
Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen:   
„Ich werde auch nicht mehr an die Uni zurückkehren.“  
Jetzt schaltete sich sein Vater ein:   
„Was meinst du damit? Ich habe die Gebühren für dieses Jahr bereits bezahlt! Wenn du schon nicht mit uns kommst, dann denke doch wenigstens an deine Bildung… und mein Geld, welches ich bereits da reingesteckt habe…“, murmelte er.  
„W-was willst du denn machen, wenn du uns weder begleitest noch zur Uni gehst?“, fragte Judy, schlimmes ahnend.   
Sam blickte seinen Eltern in die Augen, ehe er antwortete:   
„Ich werde bei den Autobots bleiben und ihr Angebot ihr Botschafter zu werden annehmen.“  
Sie schienen zu spüren, dass er es ernst meinte.   
Das ihn nichts von dieser Meinung abbringen würde.   
„Fein,“, spie sein Vater. „Wenn dir diese gefahrbringenden Maschinen mehr bedeuten als dein eigen Fleisch und Blut, dann haben wir keinen Sohn mehr… Besser keinen Sohn  mehr haben, als mit ansehen zu müssen, wie dieser aufgrund seiner Dummheit und Treue zu Wesen, die diese Treue niemals zu schätzen wissen werden, zu Grunde geht.“  
Damit nahm er seine Frau und zog sie aus dem Raum.   
Entgegen Sams Hoffnung, widersprach sie ihrem Mann nicht und kehrte ihm ohne zu zögern den Rücken zu.   
Erst als Mikaela ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ er die Runde.   
Verzog sich in den Flieger, der sie später am Tag zur Hauptbasis von NEST zurück bringen würde.   
Optimus schickte ihm eine warme Umarmung durch ihre Verbindung und kurze Zeit später rollte Bee neben ihn.   
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Sam sich gegen die Fahrerseite.   
Saugte die Wärme und die wortlose Unterstützung tief in sich auf.   
Nach einer Weile kehrte der Rest der NEST- Mitglieder zurück.   
  
Was ihm wohl am meisten verletzte war die Tatsache, dass seine Eltern noch nicht mal versucht haben, zu verstehen, warum er sich so entschieden hatte.   
Warum er sich so vehement für die Autobots einsetzte.   
Und es zerbrach ihm fast das Herz, dass sein Eltern, diejenigen, die ihm beigebracht hatten, mit offenem Herzen und Geist durch die Welt zu gehen, sich so dagegen wehrten sich näher mit den ‘Bots zu beschäftigen und sie stattdessen beleidigten und mit den leblosen Maschinen der Erde auf eine Stufe stellten.   
Als sich langsam die ersten Sterne zeigten, fühlte Sam wie Optimus näher kam.   
Vorsichtig nahm der Prime seinen zerbrechlich wirkenden Gefährten in seine Hand und drückte ihn gegen seine Spark-Kammer.   
Seufzend schmiegte sich Sam an die Wärme.  
Ließ zu, wie diese sich wie ein behütender Mantel um ihn legte und dafür sorgte, dass er sich das erste Mal seit Stunden befreit fühlte.  
++Ich kann dir nicht deine Eltern ersetzen, aber sei dir Gewiss, dass jeder einzelne ‘Bot auf dieser Basis dich als Teil unserer Familie akzeptiert.++  
++Danke.++, drückte Sam einen Kuss auf die Brustplatte und lehnte dann mit der Stirn gegen das warme Metall.++Mir war klar, dass sie wohl nicht sehr begeistert von meiner Entscheidung sein würden. Aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich gleich von mir lossagen würden…++  
Der große ‘Bot verstärkte lediglich seine Umarmung.   
Und Sam spürte, wie Optimus mit einem schlechten Gewissen kämpfte.   
++Hey, du bist an dieser Situation nicht schuld. Es waren die Umstände, die dazu geführt haben, dass ich mich von meinem alten Leben lossagen musste.++  
An dieser Stelle blickte Sam hinauf, so dass er seinem Partner in die Linsen schauen konnte. ++Und ich bereue nicht eine einzige Entscheidung, die mich bis zum heutigen Punkt gebracht hat.++  
Optimus reagierte damit, dass er sich umwandte und Sam in seinen- ihren Hangar brachte.   
Dort angekommen, verschloss Optimus die Türen und legte sich auf sein Bett.   
Sam immer noch gegen seine Spark-Kammer gedrückt.   
Als er sich in der Waagerechten befand, richtete Sam sich ein wenig auf und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung.   
Der Raum war durch die Wüstensonne noch erwärmt und der ‘Bot unter ihm generierte genug Wärme, dass er über Nacht ins Schmitzen geraten würde, sollte er mit normaler Kleidung in dieser Position einschlafen.   
Kaum jedoch spürte Optimus die nackte Haut seines Partners auf seinem Metall, lief ein Schaudern durch ihn.   
Sam, der das spürte, neigte sich vor und fing an einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf seinen Partner hinabregnen zu lassen.   
Es schien, als ob sie beide die intime Verbindung brauchen würden, um sich zu versichern, dass der andere nach den Ereignissen des Tages immer noch für ihn da war.   
Ohne das der ‘Bot großartig darüber nachdachte, kämpften sich ein paar Kabel durch seine Außenhaut um Sam mit sanften und zärtlichen Berührungen zu liebkosen.   
Dieser hingegen ließ seine Hände wandern.   
Griff zwischen die Öffnungen der schweren Metallplatten, massierte die Energon-Verbindungen die er dort fand und trieb seinen großen Gefährten schon allein damit an den Rand einer Überladung.   
Beide ließen sich inzwischen nur noch von ihren Instinkten leiten.   
Sam zog seine Beine unter sich und öffnete sie ein wenig, presste seinen Oberkörper jedoch weiterhin gegen Optimus.   
Dieser verstand die Einladung und presste sein Schnittstellenkabel gegen die Öffnung. Ließ ein wenig Gleitmittel hineintropfen und presste nach einer Weile hinein.   
Obwohl Optimus ihn nicht weiter vorbereitet hatte, spürte Sam, wie das mächtige Kabel sich vorsichtig vorarbeitete. Hin und wieder innehielt, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben sich an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen.   
Der junge Mann vermutete, dass das doch sehr intensive Zusammenkommen aus der Nacht zuvor dafür verantwortlich war, dass er nicht allzu viele Schmerzen verspürte.   
Wie auch in der Nacht zuvor hielt Optimus inne, als er definitiv nicht mehr weiter kam.   
Nutze stattdessen den wenigen Freiraum der ihm zur Verfügung stand und bewegte sein Kabel hin und her. Presste dabei immer wieder gegen die Prostata Sams und brachte diesen damit fast um den Verstand.   
Er konzentrierte sich so fest darauf seinem kleineren Geliebten Lust zu schenken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich seine Brustplatten auseinander bewegten.   
Sam hingegen bemerkte es.  
Und je weiter die Öffnung wurde, umso heißer wurde Sam.  
Als die Platten so weit geöffnet waren, wie sie konnten, sorgte der erste richtige Stoß Optimus‘ dafür, dass Sam abrutschte und genau im Spark des ‘Bots landete.   
Das Gefühl… beide fühlten sich dem anderen so nahe, dass sie wirklich keine Grenzen mehr zwischen sich ausmachen konnten- sie waren zu einem Wesen verschmolzen.   
Diese absolut intime Berührung sorgte dafür, dass beide immer und immer wieder kamen. Sie hatten noch nicht mal die Möglichkeit in Ohnmacht zu fallen, da die absolute Nähe des anderen sie sofort erneut stimulierte.   
Optimus genoss es trotz der Überstimulation seinen Gefährten so tief in sich zu spüren. Zu spüren, wie jeder einzelne Erguss Sams in seinen Spark eindrang.   
Und wie seine mächtigen Ergüsse Sam soweit ausfüllten, dass dieser bereits an Bauchumfang zugelegt hatte und ein kleiner Teil sogar an seinen Oberschenkel hinunterlief.   
Wie sein Schnittstellenkabel immer und immer wieder von den festen Muskeln Sams umschlossen, massiert wurde.   
Dass er nicht nur geistig so tief mit dem jungen Mann verbunden war, sondern ihm auch körperlich so nah war, wie es ihnen nur möglich war…  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sam auf und fand sich auf der Seite zusammengerollt auf der Brustplatte Optimus‘ wieder. Genau über seinem Spark.   
Eine riesige Hand schmiegte sich um ihn, um zu verhindern, dass er hinunterrollte.   
Und als er sich strecken wollte, bemerkte er, wie das Schnittstellenkabel immer noch mit ihm verbunden war.   
„Primus!“, keuchte Sam erregt auf.   
Er konnte sich noch nicht mal daran erinnern, wann und wie letzte Nacht zu Ende gegangen war.   
Und doch war er schon wieder soweit von dem Prime genommen zu werden.   
Sam merkte, wie sich das Bewusstsein seines Gefährten immer weiter hocharbeitete.   
Um den Vorgang zu beschleunigen, presste er seine Muskeln um das Kabel herum zusammen.   
Immer noch von der Stasis umnebelt, reagierte Optimus auf die Stimuli und fing an sein Kabel träge zu bewegen.   
Sam hingegen entspannte, jetzt wo er bekam wonach ihm verlangte, seinen gesamten Körper und genoss stattdessen die sinnliche Massage.   
Auch als Optimus komplett online war, behielt er das Tempo bei.  
Ließ sich auch nicht von Sams gekeuchten: „Folterknecht.“ beirren, sondern behielt das langsame Tempo bei.  
Immer wieder hielt er inne, wenn er merkte, dass Sam kurz davor war zu kommen.   
Bewegte sich erst wieder, wenn er spürte, wie der Puls seines Gefährten auf ein fast normales Tempo runtergegangen war.     
Sam hingegen genoss dieses langsame und ruhige Liebesspiel.   
Sobald Optimus stoppte, atmete er tief ein und aus und zwang seinen Körper zu entspannen.   
Nur damit er von dem Kabel erneut bis kurz vor die Erlösung gebracht wurde.   
Als sie dann doch endlich von der Welle der Erlösung getroffen wurden, geschah dies für sie völlig überraschend.   
Fast schon knochenlos schmiegte sich der junge Mann an die warmen Metallplatten. Versuchte seinen Atem wieder zu finden und drückte zwischendurch immer wieder kleine Küsschen auf die glatte Oberfläche unter ihm.   
Stöhnte, aufgrund der nun in ihm herrschenden Leere, fast schon schmerzerfüllt auf, als sich der Prime endgültig aus ihm zurückzog.   
Und brachte ihn fast dazu Optimus anzuflehen, ihn wieder in Besitz zu nehmen.      
Stattdessen ließ er sich von seinem großen Gefährten so legen, dass er mit dem Rücken zu dem großen Gesicht lag.   
Und sprang fast an die Decke, als er etwas Raues, Warmes seines Oberschenkel entlang gleiten spürte.   
++Was?++, keuchte er erschrocken in ihre Verbindung.  
Ein schelmisches Glucksen war seine Antwort:   
++Entspann‘ dich. Ich entferne lediglich den Schmutz, den ich verursacht habe.++  
Primus! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Sam stöhnte bei dem Gedanken, dass Optimus seine Zunge benutzte, um ihn von seinen eigenen Säften so gut es ging zu säubern, auf.   
Vor allem weil er erst jetzt bemerkte, wie die warme Flüssigkeit aus seiner Öffnung trat, nur um dann seine Oberschenkel hinabzugleiten, wo sie von Optimus‘ Zunge aufgeschleckt wurde.   
Hin und wieder verirrte sich die Spitze an seine Rosette, umspielte sie und zog sich wieder zurück. Drang aber nie in ihn ein.  
Sam wurde klar, dass sie wohl noch eine Weile so bleiben würden, da er durchaus seinen prallen Bauch bemerkt hatte.  
Also winkelte er sein oberes Bein an, um Optimus den Zugang zu erleichtern und schloss relaxed seine Augen.   
Ab und zu spürte er einen der riesigen Finger gegen seine Bauch drücken, woraufhin sich der Fluss aus seinem Eingang ein wenig verstärkte.   
Dafür ließ jedoch auch der Druck, der ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war, etwas nach.   
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der Sam so entspannt hatte, dass er wieder kurz davor stand einzuschlafen, ließ Optimus von ihm ab.  
Erhob sich mit ihm schützend an den Oberkörper gedrückt und marschierte in den Raum, welcher sich neben dem „Schlaf“-Raum befand und Sam schaute nicht schlecht, als er eine Duschkabine entdeckte, die der Größe des Prime angepasst war.  
++So wie ich meine ‘Bots kenne, werden sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit und natürlich von mir unbemerkt, das Bad auch deinen Bedürfnissen anpassen. Aber in der Zwischenzeit: Gestattest du mir dich mit unter meine Dusche zu nehmen?++  
Lachend nickte Sam und fragte sich, wie die anderen es schaffen wollten etwas an Optimus‘ Bad abzuändern ohne das dieser es bemerkte.  
Sofern ihm bekannt war, konnte kein einziger Autobot seinem Prime irgendetwas vormachen.  
++Scht… bloß nicht weitersagen.++, lachte Optimus während er mit einer Hand das Wasser einstellte.++Sonst raubst du ihnen noch die Illusion.++  
  
  
  
Vollkommen ruhig blickte Sam auf den Bildschirm, der das Gesicht von Verteidigungsminister Keller zeigte.   
„Und Sie sind sich sicher Mr. Witwicky?“  
„Natürlich.“, lächelte Sam. „Sonst hätte ich Ihnen den Vorschlag nicht unterbreitet.“  
Der Ältere senkte kurz seinen Kopf und massierte seine Nasenwurzel.   
Dann schaute er wieder auf und nickte entschieden:  
„Okay, ich werde dem Präsidenten Bescheid geben, dass die Autobots sich endlich für einen menschlichen Botschafter entschieden haben.  
Ich warne Sie Mr. Witwicky, er wird Sie treffen wollen.“  
Wenn der Minister gedacht hatte, dass er den jungen Mann mit dieser Ansage nervös machen würde, dann hatte er sich getäuscht.   
„Und er wird darauf bestehen, dass Sie in eine überwachte Umgebung kommen und rund um die Uhr über Personenschutz verfügen.“  
Auch das schüchterte den jungen Mann nicht ein.   
Stattdessen fing Sam an zu lachen:  
„Ich wohne auf einer Basis, auf der Elitesoldaten und sehr verteidigungsstarke ‘Bots leben. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, der Präsident kann mir etwas bieten, dass sicherer ist?“  
„Ah ja,“, lächelte Keller ein wenig verlegen. „Ich glaube kaum, dass er etwas Besseres bieten könnte. Ich werde Sie wieder kontaktieren, sobald ich einen Termin habe.“  
Sam grinste dem Minister zu bevor er die Verbindung unterbrach.   
  
  
  
Sam dachte, er hätte nicht richtig gehört.  
Er sollte was?  
Fassungslos schaute er von dem breit grinsenden Lennox zu Ironhide, dessen Gesichtsplatten ebenfalls zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen waren.   
Und beide hatten ihre Arme in einer identischen Geste vor ihrem Oberkörper verschränkt.   
++Optimus? Meinen die Beiden das ernst?++  
Sein Gefährte räusperte sich erst, bevor er antwortete:   
++Ich fürchte ja. Will war gestern bei mir und hat gemeint, da seine Einheit den Personenschutz für dich übernimmt, verlangt er, dass du gemeinsam mit ihnen trainierst.  
Begründet hat er das Ganze damit, dass du dann so weißt, wie jeder Mann reagiert, wie das Team auf diverse Situationen reagiert und du in der Lage bist, dich einzufügen und zur Not auch selbst zu verteidigen, solltest ihr getrennt werden.++  
++Aber… Aber… das NEST-Training ist was für Vollprofies und nichts für so halbe Portionen wie ich.++  
Auch wenn Sam insgeheim zugeben musste, dass Wills Logik… logisch klang.  
Seufzend fügte er sich dem unausweichlichen und übergab sich den erbarmungslosen Händen seiner Folterknechte.   
  
„Autsch!“  
Optimus gluckste in sich hinein.   
Verstärkte aber den Druck seines Fingers, mit dem er die Verspannungen aus dem Rücken seines Gefährten massierte.   
Sam hingegen lag vollkommen regungslos auf seinem Oberkörper und hatte geschworen, dass er sich den Rest der Nacht nicht einen Zentimeter bewegen würde.  
So wie er es auch schon die letzten 14 Tage jede Nacht geschworen hatte.   
Das Training durch das Will und Ironhide ihn jagten war mörderisch.  
Aber auch wenn Sam ihm jetzt nicht glaubte, so konnte er schon eine Verminderung der Verspannungen feststellen.   
Zudem schien Sam am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr über so viel Muskelkater zu klagen.   
Noch ein, zwei Wochen und Sam würde in der Lage sein, abends ins Bett zu gehen, ohne das ihm jeder einzelner Muskel wehtat.   
Optimus war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass mit der Veränderung seines Alters auch sein Körper in irgendeiner Form verändert worden war.   
Denn kein untrainierter Zivilist sollte in der Lage sein, das harte Training am ersten Tag durchzustehen, ohne zusammenzubrechen.   
Klar, Sam war abends noch nicht mal in der Lage gewesen zu kriechen.   
Aber er hatte den ganzen Tag durchgehalten.  
Genauso wie den Tag danach und den danach.   
Optimus hatte seinen jungen Gefährten jeden Abend beim Trainingsfeld abgeholt, ihn direkt unter das heiße Wasser seiner- von den anderen Autobots (von ihm unbemerkt…) eingebauten- Dusche gestellt, nachdem er ihm vorsichtig die Kleidung vom Leib geholt hatte.   
Und danach verpasste er dem Jüngeren eine Ganzkörpermassage.   
Bei der Sam regelmäßig einschlief und sich tatsächlich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle rührte, bis er am nächsten Morgen geweckt wurde.  
  
Mit einer Präzision, die Will nur von langjährig geübten Scharfschützen kannte, traf Sam immer wieder ins Schwarze.   
Und das nach nur einem Monat Training.   
Der Junge war sogar in der Lage ohne weitere Probleme mit seinem Team mit zu halten.   
Und das nach nur einem Monat Training.   
Irgendwas stimmte da nicht.  
Ob es mit der Tatsache zusammenhing, dass Sam bei Optimus eingezogen war?  
Leider verriet keiner der Autobots den richtigen Grund.  
Selbst Ironhide gab nur die erhöhte Sicherheit an.   
Aber irgendwie weigerte Will sich das zu glauben.   
Denn nur wegen des erhöhten Sicherheitsrisikos brach ein junger Mann nicht mit seinen Eltern.  
Leider bekam er nichts aus denjenigen raus, die ihn über die wahren Gründe aufklären konnten.  
  
  
  
Um dem Basisleben ein wenig zu entkommen, hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen zu dem Termin mit dem Präsidenten auf ihren eigenen vier Rädern zu fahren.   
Bee führte die Kolone an und beherbergte Epps in seinem Inneren.   
Während Ironhide mit Will hinter ihnen fuhr.   
Er selbst saß in Optimus.  
Und er genoss es mal wieder seinem Gefährten so nah zu sein, ohne dass sie beide irgendwo sein mussten.     
Während er sich streckte fiel sein Blick auf die Gangschaltung.   
Ihm schien der Schalk im Nacken zu sitzen, denn sonst würde er sich nicht vorbeugen und mit seiner Zunge anfangen den Knüppel zu umspielen.   
Er bemerkte, wie Optimus kurz schlenkerte aber schnell wieder einscherte.   
Ein tiefes warnendes Grollen erfüllte die Fahrerkabine.   
Mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln lehnte Sam sich zurück.   
Ihm war schon klar, dass das eben nicht gerade fair gewesen war, aber er hatte einfach nicht wiederstehen können.  
Er würde jetzt in aller Ruhe den Gegenschlag seines Gefährten abwarten...  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, stellte Sam mit erschrecken fest, dass Optimus seine Rache geplant und bereits angefangen hatte umzusetzen während er noch am Schlafen war.   
Denn Optimus hatte ihn so manövriert, dass er sich genau in dem Durchgang zwischen Fahrer- und Schlafkabine befand.   
Die Hände waren über seinem Kopf festgebunden, während seine Beine gespreizt und ebenfalls mit Kabeln fixiert waren.   
Selbstverständlich lag seine Kleidung über der Lehne des Fahrersitzes.   
„Kann es sein, dass du ein wenig geschummelt und die Luft in der Kabine mit Schlafgas angereichert hast?“  
„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet nachdem was dir vorhin geleistet hast?“  
„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet nachdem wir heute das erste Mal seit Wochen Zeit für uns haben?“, hielt Sam grinsend dagegen.   
„Mitten auf der Straße?“, kam es ungläubig von Optimus.   
„Irgendwie musste ich dich doch provozieren- oder?“  
Der Prime schnaubte nur kurz auf und gab trocken zurück:   
„Du kannst froh sein, dass Will und Epps so gnädig gewesen sind und dich haben schlafen lassen, statt dich zu wecken und ins Hotel zu schleifen.  
Bee hatte sie jedoch darauf hingewiesen, dass ich wie jeder andere Semi-Truck auch über eine Schlafkoje verfüge, welche aufgrund meiner besonderen Eigenschaften wohl gemütlicher ist als ein Hotelbett.“  
Das amüsierte Lachen des jungen Mannes ging in ein Stöhnen über, als Optimus anfing einige seiner Kabel über seine Haut tanzen zu lassen.   
Es schien jedoch, als ob Optimus nach der Durststrecke und der Provozierung nicht viel Geduld übrig hatte. Zwang er Sam doch bereits nach wenigen Minuten dazu einen dickeren Kabelstrang als üblich zwischen die Lippen. Drang fast schon ein wenig grob in den Rachen ein und nahm ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit in seinen Besitz.   
Sam hingegen konnte gar nicht anders als erregt aufzustöhnen.   
Darauf schien sein Partner gewartet zu haben.   
Denn Sam spürte fast sofort das gut eingegelte Schnittstellenkabel an seinem Eingang und kurz darauf ohne weitere Vorbereitung in ihn eindringen.  
Er spannte seinen ganzen Körper an.  
Und wenn Optimus aus irdischen Materialien bestehen würde, dann wären die Kabel gerissen die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten.   
So jedoch konnte er sich keinen einzigen Zentimeter rühren.  
Und Primus, aber es erregte ihn ungemein dermaßen seinem älteren Gefährten ausgeliefert zu sein. Wenn Optimus so weiter machte, dann würde er jeden Moment kommen. Er hoffte, dass Optimus ihn kommen lassen würde.   
Er musste den Druck loswerden.  
Der Prime schien jedoch andere Pläne für die Nacht zu haben.   
Sam wusste nicht ob er vor Frustration oder absoluter Erregung aufschreien sollte, als sich ein hauchdünner Draht durch die Spitze seiner Härte in die Harnröhre hineinschob.  
++…Optimus…++, schickte er frustriert durch ihre Verbindung.   
Dieser schwieg, überschwemmte Sam jedoch mit seinen tiefen Gefühlen für ihn während er dem jungen Mann das Workout seines Lebens verpasste.   
Sam hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.   
Das Einzige dessen er sich wirklich bewusst war, waren der Kabelstrang, der seinen Mund liebte, das Schnittstellenkabel, das ihn immer und immer wieder mit dem mächtigen Erguss seines Gefährten füllte und der Draht, der es seiner Erregung nicht gestattete sich zu ergießen.   
Dafür hatte er wohl schon mehrmals, das was sich in der Fachsprache: trockener Orgasmus nannte.   
Leider nahm ihm das nicht den Druck, der sich bereits ins schier unerträgliche in ihm angestaut hatte.   
Aber Optimus ignorierte diese kleine Tatsache.  
Nahm ihn stattdessen ununterbrochen mit gleichbleibender Stärke.   
In solchen Fällen bereute Sam es fast, dass der Autobot sich nicht wie ein Mensch zwischen den einzelnen Sessions erholen musste, sondern ihn wirklich ohne Pause lieben konnte.   
Aber nur fast.    
Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen als Optimus endlich, nach Ewigkeiten, kraftvoll den Draht aus seiner Erregung zog…   
  
Ein energisches Klopfen unterbrach den tiefen traumlosen Schlaf in dem Sam sich befunden hatte.  
Grummelnd drehte er sich um und zog sich die Decke über die Ohren.   
Nur noch ein wenig.   
Nur noch ein paar Minuten und dann würde er sich zum Trainingsplatz von Wills Truppe schleppen. Ehrlich.  
Irgendjemand schien jedoch anderer Meinung zu sein.  
Wurde ihm doch die Decke entzogen.   
Dann hörte er die amüsiert klingende Stimme seines Partners:   
„Komm schon, Sam. Epps ist hier und möchte wissen, ob du seine Dusche benutzen möchtest bevor wir weiter fahren.“    
Warum beim großen Primus sollte er Epps‘ Dusche benutzen wollen?  
Er hatte seine eigene.   
Als ihm jedoch kühle Luft über seine ungeschützte Haut geblasen wurde, schreckte er hoch. Bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er in der Koje von Optimus‘ Truck übernachtet hatte. Zudem trug er nicht einen einzigen Faden am Leib.   
Kein Wunder, dass ihn die kühle Luft der Klimaanlage hochgejagt hatte.  
Kaum hatte er sich bewegt, fiel er mit einem schmerzverzerrten Stöhnen zurück nach hinten.   
„Wir übernachten heute auch noch mal in einem Hotel oder?“, erkundigte sich Sam.  
„Ja.“, gab Optimus zurück.   
„Gut, dann kann ich heute Abend duschen. Im Moment kann ich mich leider nicht so wirklich gut bewegen.“, lächelte der junge Mann ein wenig reue mutig und spielte damit auf die körperlich anstrengende Nacht an.  
Sowie auf den Plug den er erst jetzt in seinem Hintern bemerkte und der dafür sorgte das er nicht eine Tropfen von Optimus‘ Ergüssen verlor.  
Sein Gefährte gluckste ein wenig schadenfroh, teilte Epps aber mit, dass Sam wohl die Gelegenheit nutzte und mal wieder ausschlief.   
Sam hingegen fischte die Decke vom Boden und wickelte sich nochmal ein.   
Seine kräftigen Muskeln umklammerten den Plug und schienen diesen in ihn hineinziehen zu wollen.  
Er fühlte sogar noch die Flüssigkeit, mit der Optimus ihn letzte Nacht fast bis zum Platzen gefüllt hatte. Lächelnd strich er über seine immer noch angespannte Bauchdecke und legte sich auf die Seite, so dass er aus der Windschutzscheibe nach draußen schauen konnte und dankte Optimus im Stillen, dass die Fenster seines Trucks zwar Sicht nach draußen zu ließen, jedoch niemand reinschauen konnte.   
Wäre es anders, hätten die Leute, die dem Abend zuvor auf dem Parkplatz unterwegs gewesen waren, eine super Show zu sehen bekommen.   
++Keine Sorge.++, beruhigte der ‘Bot den Jüngeren.++Du gehörst zu mir. Und ich werde der Einzige sein, der dich jemals in solch verletzlichen Momenten zu sehen bekommt.++  
Sam zog Optimus in eine warme mentale Umarmung.   
  
  
  
Irgendwie wurde Sam ein wenig mulmig, als Verteidigungsminister Keller, der ihn in Washington willkommen geheißen hatte, nicht ins Weiße Haus führte.   
Kaum war ihm das aufgefallen, meldete sich Will über die interne Funkverbindung der ‘Bots:   
„Sam, weißt du etwas von einer Planänderung?“  
„Leider nein.“, konnte dieser seine Leibwächter nicht beruhigen. „Es scheint eine spontane Änderung zu sein. Denn ich vermute, dass Keller uns bereits vorher bezüglich eines Ortswechsels informiert hätte.“  
Um ehrlich zu sein, waren sie alle absolut sicher, dass der Verteidigungsminister sie über diverse Änderungen informiert hätte, da dieser einer der wenigen Menschen auf diesem Planeten waren, die komplett hinter NEST und den Autobots standen und es selbst überhaupt nicht mochte, wenn man die ‘Bots mit den Decepticon in einen Topf warf.  
Der junge Mann fuhr in einer fast unbewussten Bewerbung über seinen Knöchel um zu prüfen ob er am Morgen wirklich das Holster samt Inhalt umgeschnallt hatte.   
Primus sei Dank hatte er.   
Zusammen mit Will und Epps an seiner Seite fühlte er sich gleich viel sicherer.    
Schließlich wurde Keller langsamer und sie kamen vor dem Senatsgebäude zum stehen.   
Als alle ausgestiegen waren und die beiden NEST- Soldaten um Sam in Position gegangen waren, entschuldigte Mr. Keller sich mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken:   
„Mr. Witwicky, bitte entschuldigen Sie die kurzfristige Programmänderung, aber es scheint als wäre Ihr Treffen mit dem Präsidenten nicht so geheim, wie wir dachten und statt bei einer Tasse Kaffee gemütlich zu plaudern, dürfen Sie jetzt Ihren Standpunkt und denen der Autobots vor allen verteidigen, die über unsere außerirdischen Freunde informiert sind.“  
++Optimus?++, fragte Sam unsicher bei seinem Gefährten nach.   
Diesem schmeckte es überhaupt nicht, dass sein junger Gefährte bereits bei seiner ersten offiziellen Funktion als ihr Botschafter dermaßen auf den Prüfstand gezerrt wurde.   
Aber er beruhigte seine Prozessoren und ließ Sam an seiner berühmtberüchtigten Ruhe teilhaben.   
Fast sofort merkte er wie die Spannung in dem jungen Körper nachließ.   
Stattdessen atmete Sam tief ein, streckte seine Schultern durch und erwiderte dann mit einem schiefen Lächeln:  
„Es gibt immer einen Anfang. Und es scheint das meiner mit Pauken und Trompeten eingeläutet werden soll.“  
Der Minister drückte ihm in einer beruhigenden Geste kurz die Schulter, dann jedoch drehte er sich um und führte den neuen Botschafter vor den Präsidenten und den Senat- oder zumindest einen Teil davon.   
Insgeheim betete er, dass die scheinheiligen Wölfe den jungen Mann nicht in der Luft zerrissen.   
Denn er konnte überhaupt nicht abschätzen wie die ‘Bots auf einen „Angriff“ auf ihren Botschafter reagieren würden. Von den NEST- Soldaten mal ganz abgesehen. Die schienen den jungen Mann als einen der ihren adoptiert zu haben. Sonst würden sie für ihn nämlich nicht die Bodyguards geben.   
  
Immer noch ein wenig fix und fertig starrte Sam in das Kaminfeuer, welches im Spielzimmer des Anwesens des Ministers lustig flackerte.  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es dermaßen viele Politiker gab, die es darauf anlegten sich mit einer Rasse anzulegen, die ihnen haushoch überlegen war, nur um an deren Waffentechnologie zu kommen.   
Von den ganzen fremdenfeindlichen Konservativen ganz zu schweigen- wie zum Beispiel Galloway…   
In einer ruhigen Sekunde hatte er sich fast schon beiläufig gefragt, wo diese Menschen wohl ihre weißen Kapuzen versteckten…   
Optimus, der mit dem politischen Zirkus um einiges mehr vertraut war als er, schickte ihm immer wieder große Portionen seiner eigenen Ruhe und zusätzlich half er ihm die ganzen Fallen und Stricke zu erkennen und gekonnt zu umschiffen.   
Gekoppelt mit seiner aufrichtigen Freundschaft zu den Autobots, sowie seiner leidenschaftlichen Verteidigung der ‘Bots den Xenophoben gegenüber, hatte er es geschafft, dass am Ende selbst der größte Zweifler seinen Mund gehalten hatte.   
Und zudem die bereits ausgehandelten Bedingungen zwischen den Autobots und ihrem Präsidenten anerkannten. Selbst einigen Verbesserungen hatten sie nicht entgegenzusetzen. So gründlich hatte Sam es geschafft sie gegen die Wand zu reden.   
Nachdem der Senat ihn wieder in die Freiheit entlassen hatte, lud Keller sie zu seinem Anwesen ein, um die Nacht dort zu verbringen.  
Womit aber selbst der Minister nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass der Präsident, schwer beeindruckt von dem Botschafter, sich selbst zum Abendessen einlud, um so  in aller Ruhe mit dem jungen Mann und seinen mechanischen Begleitern reden zu können.   
Nachdem Sam auch das hinter sich gebracht hatte, fiel er vollkommen erschöpft in den Sessel zurück und beobachtete seitdem das Spiel der Flammen.   
++Sam?++, erkundigte sich Optimus nach einer Weile.   
Dieser lächelte leise in sich hinein.   
Hörte er doch aus diesem einen Wort noch eine Menge anderer Fragen heraus.   
Und alle erkundigten sie sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden.   
Das verlieh ihm genug Energie um sich hochzuarbeiten und seinen Gefährten aufzusuchen.   
Wie jener zwei Abende zuvor selbst gesagt hatte: Seine Schlafkoje war um einiges bequemer als so manches Bett.   
  
  
  
Dank der intensiven Zusammenarbeit verschiedenster Nationen, sowie die andauernden Landungen neuer Autobots, schafften sie es innerhalb kürzester Zeit mehrere NEST-Basen auf der gesamten Welt aufzubauen.   
Zudem konnten die ‘Bots endlich einiges an Grund und Boden ihr Eigen nennen.   
Ihnen war alles was sich im Bermuda-Dreieck befand zu gesprochen worden, da sie bereits herausgefunden hatten, dass das was die irdische Technik verrückt spielen ließ und deshalb dermaßen viele Unglücke in dieser Gegend verursachte, sie in keinster Weise beeinflusste.  
Aufgrund ihrer- natürlich anonymen- Spekulationsgeschäften und den daraus folgenden klugen Investitionen, konnten die ‘Bots mit dem Aufbau einer neuen Heimat beginnen. Und zwar ohne, dass sie sich der einen oder anderen Regierung verpflichtet fühlen mussten.   
Ihre Inselgruppen schirmten sie durch ein riesiges Reflektorenschild ab.  
Es warnte alles elektronische, das sich in ihrer Nähe befand und berechnete für diese Fahrzeuge automatisch einen neuen Kurs.  
Das sie damit neue Legenden um das Dreieck schufen, kümmerte sie dabei herzlich wenig.   
Stattdessen genossen sie die Ruhe vor den Menschen und machten sich daran, die ganzen Metallleichen aus dem Wasser zu ziehen und für ihren Aufbau zu recyceln.  
Sie gestatteten es lediglich einigen ausgewählten Menschen sie in ihre neue Heimat zu begleiten.   
Doch nicht alle, denen sie diese Möglichkeit boten, nutzten diese auch.   
Aber zu Sams großer Erleichterung, zogen Will, Epps und zu seiner allergrößten Überraschung Mikaela mit Leo und ihren Familien zu den ‘Bots.   
Hin und wieder wurde die Idylle von den Decepticon gestört.  
Allerdings gingen diese Übergriffe zurück, zur Verwunderung aller- nicht dass sie sich über diesen Umstand beschweren wollten.   
     
  
  
„Hey Optimus.“, grüßte Sam seinen Partner, als er in dessen Büro schlenderte.   
Die ‘Bots hatten ihre neuen Behausungen ihrer Größe angepasst, so das auch der Größte unter ihnen sich aufrecht in seiner Bipedal-Form bewegen konnte.   
Für ihre kleineren Nachbarn hatten sie in die riesigen Türen kleinere, dem Menschen angepasste Türen eingebaut.   
Genauso wie es auch weiterhin Behausungen im menschlichen Maßstab gab.   
Sam jedoch brauchte so etwas nicht. Teilte er sich doch sein Leben mit dem Prime.   
„Sam.“, grüßte dieser zurück, nahm den Jüngeren in seine Hand und drückte ihn gegen seine Brustplatten, während er sich mit geschlossenen Linsen in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.   
Der junge Mann lachte belustigt auf:   
„Es scheint als ob du eine Pause bitter benötigst.“  
Statt verbal zu antworten, schickte Optimus zwei unverkleidete dünne Kabel unter Sams Shirt.   
Dieser lehnte sich mit dem Rücken entspannt gegen die Brustplatte des Größeren.  
Er wusste, dass Optimus ihm niemals wehtun würde.   
Weswegen er sich auch ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken auf jedes Spiel einließ, welches Optimus sich ausdachte.   
Die Kabel umwickelten seine Brustwarzen.   
Andere hingegen öffneten seine Hose, ließen sie aber an Ort und Stelle.  
Dafür schlängelte ein anderes unverkleidetes Kabel durch den geöffneten Hosenstall.   
Da Sam wie immer nichts weiter drunter trug, hatte Optimus keine weiteren Hindernisse zu überwinden. Und obwohl Sams restlicher Körper vollkommen entspannt war, stand ein Muskel straff.   
Und um genau diesen Muskel wickelte sich das Kabel.   
Die Spitze hingegen drang in seine Harnröhre ein. Lediglich die Spitze.  
„…mmmh…“  
Sam ließ genießerisch den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, stellte seine Füße in einiger Entfernung voneinander auf, so dass er die Beine anwinkeln konnte und streckte seine Arme nach oben.   
Verkrallte die Finger in einer der Fugen zwischen den Platten.   
Der junge Mann stöhnte lustvoll auf, als Optimus abwechselnd leichte Stromstöße erst in die eine dann in die andere Brustwarze stieß.  
Langsam erhöhte Optimus die Frequenz und Stärke.   
Bis ein leichter konstanter Strom floss.   
Jetzt fing Optimus an durch das dritte Kabel ganz wenig Strom hindurch zu schicken.    
Oh Primus- vor seiner Umwandlung hätte der Ältere niemals soweit gehen können.   
Die Dosierung des Stromes wäre viel zu hoch gewesen.   
Doch jetzt jagte ein angenehmer Blitz nach dem anderen seine Nervenbahnen entlang und trieb ihn somit immer höher.   
Wer auch immer für die Umwandlung verantwortlich war, konnte sich seiner ewigen Dankbarkeit sicher sein.   
Denn so konnte Optimus ihn weit, ganz weit über das erträgliche Maß eines normalen Menschen treiben, ohne befürchten zu müssen ihn permanent zu verletzen.   
Genüsslich streckte Sam sich.  
Genau das war es, was sie beide gebraucht hatten:  
Optimus konnte sich in aller Ruhe mal wieder auf ihn konzentrieren und er konnte sich entspannt zurücklehnen und Optimus die Führung überlassen.   
Die letzten Wochen waren mehr als nur stressig gewesen.   
Ungewöhnlich viele Regierungen hatten die Autobots dazu aufgefordert, ihnen den Schlüssel für ihre Schilde zu geben, damit sie im Notfall den ‘Bots zur Hilfe eilen konnten.  
Als Sam diese Begründung gehört hatte, hatte er Keller nur angeschaut und fassungslos mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.   
Der Minister hatte verunglückt gelächelt und dann hilflos mit den Schultern gezuckt.   
Keller war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass das einer der Punkte sein würde, wo die ‘Bots und ihr Botschafter vehement dagegen protestieren würden.   
Er hatte richtig vermutet.   
Sam hatte sich mit eiserner Entschlossenheit aufgerichtet und die Abgesandten gegen die Wand argumentiert.   
Auch die Wochen danach hatte Sam an der Menschenfront ununterbrochen mit silberner Zunge reden müssen, während Optimus unter den Autobots für Ruhe sorgen musste, da diese verständlicherweise mehr als nur aufgebracht waren.   
Sie hatten das Bermuda-Dreieck zu ihrer Heimat gemacht.  
Sie wollten diese Heimat und die damit entstandene Sicherheit nicht aufgeben, nur weil ein paar Menschen ihrem Versprechen niemals ohne Provokation anzugreifen nicht glaubten.  
In der letzten Woche hatten sich die Wogen auf beiden Seiten endlich ein wenig beruhigt.   
Die Menschen hatten eingesehen, dass sie einer Rasse, die sich bereits länger im Krieg befand als die Menschheit alt war, nicht in ihrem ersten friedvollen Rückzugsort bedrängen konnten, während die ‘Bots sich nochmal vor Augen geführt hatten, dass sie auf die kleine organische Lebensform bedrohlich wirkten- und zwar unabhängig von der Farbe ihrer Linsen.   
Um seinen jungen Gefährten gedanklich wieder zu sich zu holen, schockte er ihn und genoss das wohlige Schauern, welches sich daraufhin durch Sams Körper arbeitete.   
Er liebte es, dass der Mensch ihm dermaßen vertraute, so dass er seine dominanten Tendenzen, welche er im Alltag eher unterdrückte, an und mit ihm aus leben konnte.  
Er dankte wem auch immer dafür, dass Sams Köper inzwischen genauso widerstandsfähig wie der seinige war. So brauchte er sich nicht zurücknehmen, sondern konnte Sam an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus treiben.   
Heute allerdings ging es ihm nur darum, dass sie beide zusammen entspannten.   
Den Stress der vergangenen Zeit ein wenig abbauten.   
Optimus fing an die Stromstöße in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu unterbrechen.   
Dazu animierte er das Kabel welches sich um Sams Härte wand dazu eben jene zu massieren. Dabei beließ er die Spitze weiterhin in der Harnröhre.   
Sam zog sich inzwischen an den Armen hoch.   
Bog sich nach oben durch.   
++Primus… Optimus…++  
Der große ‘Bot lachte leise in sich hinein.  
Er genoss es, wenn Sam sich ihm vollkommen hingab.   
Zumal er bis jetzt noch kein „Spiel“ gefunden hatte, welches Sam nicht mitspielte.   
Jetzt jedoch ging es ihm eher darum seinen Sam zum Höhepunkt zu bringen ohne ihn  vorher stundenlang zu „quälen“.   
Er würde nicht mehr lange brauchen und der Jüngere würde ihm seinen Orgasmus schenken.   
Kaum gedacht, bäumte sich der junge Mann noch einmal auf und Optimus sah sich gezwungen den Draht zu entfernen, damit er den Samen auf seinem Metall zu spüren bekam.   
Nachdem Sam von seinem Hoch ein wenig runtergekommen war, richteten die Kabel seine Kleidung und zogen sich zurück.   
Er hingegen suchte eine gemütliche Position und fiel in einen entspannten Schlaf.   
Optimus sicherte seinen Halt um Sam und fiel ebenfalls in einen leichten Ladezustand.  
  
  
  
Schon seit einiger Zeit spürte er einen merkwürdigen Druck in der Magengegend.  
Was ihn ganz schön verwunderte, da er seit Ägypten weder gegessen noch getrunken hatte und somit auch keinen menschlichen Bedürfnisse nachzukommen brauchte.  
Er konnte deshalb auch nicht unter einer Magenverstimmung leiden, da er kein verdorbenes Essen zu sich genommen haben konnte.   
Stirnrunzelnd betrat er Ratchets Reich.   
Es war das erste Mal seit fast einem Jahr, seit Ägypten, dass er einen Arzt aufsuchte.   
„Ratchet? Bist du hier irgendwo?“, rief er in den riesigen Hangar hinein.   
Der Medibot hatte einen Teil des Hangars für die Behandlung von Menschen eingerichtet, während der Rest auf die Bedürfnisse der Autobots zugeschnitten war.   
„Sam? Komm nach hinten in mein Büro.“, forderte Ratchet ihn auf.   
Das Gefühl des Unwohlseins verstärkte sich.   
Und er schien einiges an Farbe verloren zu haben, wenn er die erschrockene Reaktion Ratchets zu Grunde legte.   
„Bei Primus! Sam, was ist los?“, beugte sich der Medibot vor und nahm den jungen Mann auf seine Handfläche.   
Sam hingegen wurde sofort so richtig schwummrig.  
„Absetzen, Ratchet, bitte lass mich runter.“, bat er.  
Der ‘Bot folgte seiner Bitte und setzte ihn behutsam auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.   
Und sofort verflüchtigte sich ein Teil seiner Übelkeit.   
Ein Verdacht stieg in ihm auf.   
++Optimus? Kannst du bitte in Ratchets Büro kommen?++  
++Was ist los?++, erkundigte sich dieser erschrocken.   
++Komm‘ bitte einfach…++  
Der Prime unterbrach das Gespräch welches er mit dem Tenno per Videokonferenz geführt hatte und eilte zur Krankenstation.   
Im Büro des Medibots angekommen, sah er wie sich sein Gefährte kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte und vollkommen bleich war.   
Bevor seine Prozessoren es registrierten, hatte er Sam bereits hochgenommen und drückte ihn gegen seine Spark-Kammer.   
Hörte das erleichterte Ausatmen und fühlte wie die Anspannung ein wenig aus dem Körper des Jüngeren wich.   
„Was ist los Ratchet?“, fragte er bei seinem CMO nach.   
Jener zuckte mit den Achseln.   
„Sam kam rein und sah nicht gut aus.  
Als ich jedoch hoch nahm, um ihn besser scannen zu können, schien sich sein Zustand abrupt zu verschlechtern. Nachdem ich ihn runtergelassen hatte, nahm er Kontakt zu dir auf und ich versuchte ihn zu scannen.   
Doch die Daten die ich bekomme machen keinerlei Sinn.“  
++…mir ist heiß…++, schickte Sam durch ihre Verbindung.   
Optimus reagierte damit, dass er seinen Gefährten entkleidete.   
Dieser atmete erleichtert aus, als er die kühle Luft auf seiner erhitzten Haut spürte.   
Mit den Rücken lehnte er gegen Optimus‘ Spark-Kammer, die Beine angewinkelt.   
Es kümmerte ihn im Moment herzlich wenig, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Hangar befanden.             
Diese Position schien den Druck ein wenig zu mindern.  
Zudem war Ratchet Mediziner. Als solcher, hatte dieser mit Sicherheit schon alles gesehen, was es zu sehen gibt- sowohl bei den ‘Bots als auch bei den Menschen.   
„Was zeigt dir dein Scan?“, hakte Optimus nach.   
Ratchet schüttelte den Kopf als ihm sein zweiter Scan genau die gleichen Ergebnisse lieferte.   
„Nach meinen Sensoren ist Sam komplett von der Energie des AllSpark umhüllt.   
Zudem scheint sich in seinem Körper eine Subtasche gebildet zu haben … und wie ich gerade sehe eine weitere Öffnung zwischen seinen Hoden und After die mit der Subtasche verbunden ist.   
Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass sie wie das weibliche Fortpflanzungsorgan der Menschen aussieht und die Subtasche eine Gebärmutter darstellt…“  
Sam hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu.   
Der Druck hatte sich erhöht.   
Nahm wellenartig ab und zu.   
Optimus schüttelte ebenso den Kopf.  
Die Ergebnisse konnten wirklich nicht stimmen.   
Zum einen war der AllSpark vor all den Jahren zerstört worden und zum anderen handelte es sich bei Sam eindeutig um einen Mann.   
Warum also sollte sein Körper solche Änderungen vornehmen?  
Zumal sie auch noch unterschiedlichen Spezies angehörten und somit, auch wenn sie männlich und weiblich gewesen wären, nicht in der Lage gewesen wären neues Leben zu zeugen.   
„Primus…“, unterbrach ein Keuchen Sams die Überlegungen beider ‘Bots.  
Dieser hatte seine Arme erhoben und die Finger in einer Fuge zwischen Optimus‘ Brustplatten über seinen Kopf vergraben.   
Der Druck hatte, während die beiden Autobots über die Scanergebnisse nachgegrübelt hatten, nochmal enorm zugenommen.   
Inzwischen hatte Sam das Gefühl jeden Moment zu platzen.   
Zudem schienen die Wellen an Geschwindigkeit zu zulegen.   
Der Abstand zwischen dem Auf und Ab wurde immer geringer.   
Mit einem leisen Schrei zog er sich nach oben.  
Die Füße mit festem Stand auf der Handfläche Optimus‘.   
Die Finger mit noch mehr Kraft in das Metall hinein gegraben.   
Und auch wenn Sam nicht wusste inwiefern er sich vor den beiden blamieren würde, fing er an zu pressen, um dem Druck irgendwie entgegenzuwirken.   
Um sein Gesicht wenigstens ein wenig zu wahren, wechselte er unter großen Schwierigkeiten seine Position.  
Jetzt lehnte er mit der Stirn genau über dem Spark seines Partners, die Finger erneut in den Ritzen vergraben, die Schienbeine berührten die Handfläche.  
Das er seine Beine soweit auseinander gestellt hatte, wie er konnte, bekam er nicht mehr wirklich mit.   
Auch die Panik, die sich in seinem Gefährten hochzuarbeiten schien, ignorierte er.   
Das Gefühl pressen zu müssen, häufte sich.   
Und als er meinte, dass der Druck auf seinem Höhepunkt angekommen war, presste er mit aller Kraft und spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm vorzuarbeiten schien.   
Immer wieder presste er.   
Fühlte, wie das Etwas immer weiter zu gleiten schien.  
Bis es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit an einer Öffnung in seinen Körper stoppte, da die Öffnung zu klein für das Objekt schien.   
Wann immer er jetzt presste, schrie er schmerzerfüllt auf.   
Optimus blickte panisch zu Ratchet.   
Es tat ihm weh seinen Gefährten so leiden zu sehen.   
Am schlimmsten war jedoch die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, was es war, dass Sam so leiden ließ.   
Der Medibot hingegen konzentrierte jeden Scanner über den er verfügte auf den Menschen.   
Und noch immer konnte er den Ergebnissen nicht glauben.   
Die AllSpark-Energie schien Sam inzwischen zu durchdringen. Jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers zu füllen.   
Seine Konzentration brach als er sah, wie sich etwas aus der zusätzlichen Öffnung schieben wollte.   
Fassungslos beobachtete er das Schauspiel, bis sich nach einem besonders schmerzverzerrten Schrei Sams das Etwas langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter durch glitt. Von Sam mit jedem Pressen immer weiter geschoben wurde.   
Bis die breiteste Stelle wohl durch war und der Rest einfach hinterher flutschte.   
Vollkommen geschockt starrten Ratchet und Optimus auf das Etwas, das sich aus Sams Körper heraus gekämpft hatte.  
Es sah aus wie ein Sparkling.   
Vielleicht etwas kleiner als die Protoformen, die auf Cybertron gebaut worden waren, aber doch größer, als sie sein sollte, wenn man Sams Körper als Maßstab nahm.   
Denn die Form des Sparklings maß gut und gerne 90 Zentimeter.   
Und war somit größer als das, was ein menschlicher Körper eigentlich in der Lage sein sollte zu tragen.   
Zumal das noch nicht alles gewesen sein schien.   
Optimus spürte wie Sam sich erneut anspannte.  
„Primus… was geht hier vor?“, stöhnte der junge Mann geschafft auf.  
„Es scheint…“, Optimus geriet ins stocken als er beobachtete, wie Ratchet den neugeborenen Sparkling vorsichtig zwischen Sams Beinen hervorholte.   
Beobachtete wie leichte Scanner über die Form liefen.   
Und erkannte das verwunderte Staunen als Ratchet feststellte, dass der Sparkling tatsächlich über einen eigenen Spark verfügte und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er online kam.   
„Optimus…?“, fragte Sam atemlos nach.   
Dieser blickte hinab auf seinen Gefährten, welcher hochschaute und antwortete stockend, voller Wunder:   
„Es scheint… als ob Du… gerade den ersten… den ersten Sparkling seit… Jahrtausenden zur Welt gebracht hast…“   
Sam schien zu erstarren.   
Doch die nächste Welle holte ihn da schnell wieder raus.   
Und als ob diese Worte seines Gefährten nötig gewesen waren, lüftete sich der Schleier um die Erinnerungen, die sich tief in seinem Gedächtnis vergraben hatten.   
Durch ihre Verbindung sah und hörte Optimus alles, was Primus- Grundgütiger, sein Partner hatte mit Primus kommuniziert- Sam erzählt hatte.   
Vollkommen geschockt blickte der Prime daraufhin zu dem Medibot:   
„Sam ist der AllSpark… Primus selbst hat ihm gesagt, dass die Energie des AllSparks damals in ihm Zuflucht gesucht hatte… das der AllSpark in Ägypten gezwungen gewesen war, komplett mit Sam zu verschmelzen, damit er ins Leben zurückkehren konnte… das unsere Sparkling wie die des AllSparks zu behandeln wären bis sich unser Rasse von dem Krieg erholt hat…“  
„Primus…“, rief Ratchet aus.  
Froh darüber, dass er den Sparkling bereits behutsam in einem der Betten abgelegt hatte. Ganz flüchtig ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er so schnell wie möglich Betten bauen musste, die auf die Bedürfnisse von Sparklingen angepasst waren.   
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf Sam gelenkt, als dieser anfing mit jedem erneuten Pressen aufzuschreien.   
  
Er brach kraftlos zusammen, als er den dritten Sparkling endlich aus seinem Körper herausgepresst hatte.   
Primus sei Dank hatte danach der Druck aufgehört.   
Nachdem Ratchet auch den dritten Neugeborenen behutsam zu seinen Geschwistern ins Bett gelegt hatte, schickte er seine Scanner über Sam.   
Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich der Geburtskanal bereits geschlossen und auch die Subtasche konnte er nicht mehr wahrnehmen.   
Sams Körper zeigte keinerlei Spuren der vergangenen schweren Stunden.   
Stattdessen befand er sich in bester körperlicher Befassung.   
Nur die Erschöpfung steckte ihm noch in den Knochen.   
Doch dieser war mit ausreichend Schlaf beizukommen.   
Ebenso erstaunlich war die Tatsache, dass die Subtasche in Sams Körper wohl dermaßen groß sein musste, dass man die… Schwangerschaft von außen nicht sah.   
Sam hatte immer noch seinen flachen Bauch gehabt als er die Krankenstation vor einigen Stunden betreten hatte.  
Bevor Sam sich jedoch an Optimus kuschelte um sich von der Anstrengung zu erholen, erklärte er noch:   
„Die Sparklinge werden online gehen, sobald ihre Elternunits in ihre Nähe kommen…“, damit gab er auf und schlief ein.  
  
Die Neuigkeit über die Sparklinge und wie sie das Licht der Welt erblickt hatten, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Autobots.   
Voller Ehrfurcht betraten sie die Krankenstation.  
Ein jeder hoffte, dass sie es wären bei dem zumindest einer der Sparklinge online gehen würde.   
Zur Überraschung aller ging der erste Sparkling ausgerechnet bei Wheeljack online. Am größten war die Überraschung bei dem Wissenschaftler selbst, da er die Krankenstation nur betreten hatte um etwas mit Ratchet zu besprechen.  
Und der Erste war der zugab, dass er als Elternunit komplett ungeeignet war.    
Primus jedoch schien anderer Meinung zu sein und hatte ihn für den ersten Sparkling erwählt, der nach so langer Zeit als erstes das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte.   
  
  
  
Nach einiger Zeit bekamen die Decepticons mit, dass die Autobots eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten Sparklinge zu erschaffen.   
Zudem schienen sie seit dem Auftauchen der Sparklinge über einen unbegrenzten Vorrat von Energon zu verfügen.   
Sogar über welches, das so fein gefiltert war, dass es für Sparklinge geeignet war.   
Hatten sie etwa einen neuen AllSpark entdeckt?  
Aber wie?  
Wie sollte es möglich sein, dass der AllSpark zu ihnen zurückgefunden hatte?  
Dieser war schließlich zerstört worden. Oder?  
  
Es breitete sich Unruhe unter den Decepticon aus.   
Ihnen stand nicht mehr viel Energon zur Verfügung.   
Und auch sie wollten wieder Sparklinge umsorgen.   
Megatron knickte schließlich ein und kontaktierte seinen Bruder.   
Handelte einen Friedensvertrag mit diesem aus.   
Und es war ihnen sogar gestattet Zuflucht auf den Bermudas zu suchen.  
Was sie alle annahmen, da sich dadurch ihr Lebensstandart um ein vielfaches verbesserte.   
Sie starrten voller Verwunderung auf den Menschen, der ihnen bereits seit so vielen Jahren ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war.   
Dieser sollte der neue AllSpark sein?  
Dieser war der Gefährte Optimus‘?  
Und gemeinsam waren sie für die „Produktion“ der Sparklinge verantwortlich?  
Sam konnte das Energon herstellen?  
Unheilbare Verletzungen heilen?  
Die Toten wieder auferstehen lassen?  
Erst als sie einige der „Wunder“ mit eigenen Linsen gesehen hatten, konnten sie nicht anders als diesen einen Menschen voller Ehrfurcht zu begegnen.   
Diesem Menschen verdankten sie den Neuanfang ihrer Rasse.  
  
  
  
Die Jahre vergingen.  
Sam behielt sein jugendliches Aussehen.   
Musste mit ansehen wie seine menschlichen Freunde immer mehr verfielen und schließlich starben.   
Nachdem auch der letzte Mensch, der mit ihm als erstes die Autobots auf der Erde willkommen geheißen hatte, zur letzten Ruhe gebettet worden war, wandte er sich endgültig von den Menschen ab und konzentrierte sich stattdessen vollkommen auf Optimus und seinen Aufgaben als AllSpark.   
Nach einigen Jahrhunderten bestiegen Sam und Optimus als letzte die allerletzte Arche, die sie zurück nach Cybertron bringen würde.   
Die Anzahl der ‘Bots war in den letzten Jahrhunderten dermaßen angestiegen, dass sie sich von der Erde zurückzogen, da das Bermuda-Dreieck und die verschiedenen Quartiere rund um die Welt zu eng für ihr Volk geworden waren.   
Die Menschenheit war in den letzten Jahren reifer geworden.   
Sie verabschiedeten die ‘Bots mit den herzlichen Worten, das sie auf der Erde immer willkommen waren.   
Sie wunderten sich zwar über den einen einzelnen Menschen, der bei dem Prime stand und nur der eine oder andere meinte sich zu erinnern, dass dieser dem ersten Botschafter der ‘Bots wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten schien, doch sie fragten nicht weiter nach.   
Sowohl der junge Mann als auch die Autobots würden schon ihre Gründe haben, warum ausgerechnet er sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten durfte.   
  
  
  
Optimus blickte voller Stolz auf den kleinen Sparkling den er in den Armen hielt.  
Es war der erste, der auf ihn und Sam reagiert hatte und sofort nach der Geburt online gegangen war.   
Nach all den Jahrtausenden konnten sie endlich ihre eigene Familie aufbauen.   
Oh, ihm war klar, dass es zwischendurch immer wieder Sparklinge geben wird, die für andere Elternunits gedacht waren, doch jetzt endlich konnten sie einige der Sparklinge ihr eigen nennen.   
Er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen und schickte all seine Zuneigung und Liebe über ihren Bund zu seinem erschöpften Partner.  
Dieser lächelte glücklich zurück.  
Sein jetziges Leben unterschied sich von allem, was er sich mal vorgestellt hatte- als er sich jemals von seinem Leben erträumt hatte, als er mit 16 Jahren gefragt worden war, wie sein Leben verlaufen sollte.  
Aber er wollte es um nichts in der Welt missen.  
Mit einem herzlichen Dank an Primus fiel er schließlich in einen erholsamen Schlaf…  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit! Where the heck came THAT from???  
> Wie Ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, bin ich- wahrscheinlich genau wie Ihr- total überrascht: zum einen über die Länge und zum anderen über den Inhalt O_O  
> So wie ich die Sache sehe, werde ich die Story wohl nur unter 18-for adults only hochstellen können…  
> Aber solange Ihr es bis hierher geschafft habt und dabei Euren Spaß hattet, bin ich froh^___^
> 
> Falls einer von Euch Lust hat auf diesen One-Shot basierend eine Story zu schreiben, sagt mir Bescheid, schickt mir den Link, weist in Eurer Geschichte auf diese hier hin und dann könnt Ihr von mir aus los legen^___^
> 
> bis denne
> 
> kessM^____^


End file.
